After school nightmare
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: After school, in the quiet halls what if something one day went horrible wrong for the science and biology teacher Hanji Zoe. Trigger warning rape!
1. Nightmare

School was over, the high school students of Paradise high school had since long left the building. Club activities were over as well, which left the halls quiet and empty on this late Wednesday noon... everywhere except the science and biology room.  
Inside were two people, a teacher and a student trying to clean up the chaos which was still left from the class which had finished a while ago by now.  
Scribbling down the things she teached her students today and what homework she gave them one bespectacled woman was quite busy, standing behind her desk.

"Miss Zoe where should I put these?"

Looking up the brunette adjusted her classes smiling. "Ah, thank you Moblit. These tubes go into the cabinet on the right, the second one."

Watching him do as she instructed Hanji smiled thankfully. "Staying this long is really not your job as student. I told you you could go home. I will do the remaining clean up."

"No, no it is fine Miss Zoe. I am happy to help you out. I will just finish washing these glasses out and go."

"Moblit, I told you I can do it alone. I'm the teacher and you are the stude-"

The ringing of a loud flashy phone ringtone of a band called "Titan" interrupted Hanji's words and her gaze turned to her bag which was placed on her teacher table.  
Taking her phone out of her bag a fond smile made it's way on Hanji's face while reading the familiar name on the display.

She did not notice the bitter smile on Moblit's face as she went on her phone and started happily talking to the person on the other line.

"Levi! Something wrong?"

"No, I just need to tell you I won't be able to finish with my job in time"

Hanji heard him sigh in frustration and chuckled.

"What did our dear students do this time so our janitor Levi Ackerman is in such a bad mood?"

"They turned the gym into a war zone. Don't ask me shitty glasses, I just came in here not long ago to clean up before coming to you and we could leave together for our..."

"Date you mean." Hanji finished his sentence amused.

They were together for so long now and he still had problems to use certain words. She could just imagine how his cheeks were a light shade of pink because by now she could see right through him.

And she was right on the other line his cheeks were a light shade of pink, clutching on his phone and clicking his tongue.

"Anyway I must clean up the whole gym from some unknown fluid which probably will give me a disease and kill me if I would touch it without gloves and garbage all over the floor some shitty brats decided to throw all over the place. I'm sorry, but you can go home without me... I will make it up later."

He apologized again feeling truly bad. They had plans today and due to some shitty immature brats they couldn't go. Hanji wanted to drag him to watch some horror movie which came recently out and she begged him so much to go with her until he finally got weak for her and resigned into his fate.

"It's ok. We can go another time. Let's just order something to eat, how about Sushi? And rent a movie to watch at your or my place."

"Go home. I will arrive at your place in a couple of hours after I am done."

"Ok, I will see you later then, bye."

Hanging up and smiling a bit sadly, Hanji noticed Moblit looking at her kind of worried.

"W-was this Levi- I mean our janitor- I mean you look kinda sad so I cannot help ask if everything is ok?"

He stammered not knowing if he stepped over the line. Moblit was a student only... a student in his last year in high school with a small secret crush on his biology and science teacher Hanji Zoe which was officially dating since almost a year now the janitor in school Levi Ackerman.

Hanji couldn't help it but chuckle.

"I'm fine Moblit don't worry about old me. Just some change of plans I was looking forward to. But now, I told you to get out and have some fun. Meet some friends, spend time with a girl you like and ask her out!"

At those words Moblit's cheeks turned deep red. If only she knew he actually did even if his feelings were unrequited. As long as Hanji was happy he was glad.

"Miss Zoe! Don't embarrass me please!"

"Hahaha you are so cute."

Hanji laughed and put her phone back into her bag before she walked up to Moblit and snatched the dirty glasses out of his hands.

"Now go. I will do the remaining work. You helped me out plenty already."

Embarrassed Moblit finally obeyed and packed his stuff in a hurry, bid her a last farewell and left, leaving Hanji alone.

"Now than let's finish this up and get home."

Grabbing a small strand of her hair between her fingers, inspecting it she grinned.

"I guess I could take a shower before Levi comes like this. He should be pleased and baffled noticing my hair is not oily or sticky like he often says. Maybe he will reward me...~"

Humming happily Hanji finished cleaning up the classroom. After she checked that she didn't forget anything, phone in her bag, keys, books, she grabbed the last notes which did not fit in her bag anymore in her hands and exited the room, locking it behind her.

The halls were quiet and it seemed besides Levi the janitor she was one of the last persons on the school grounds.

At first Hanji was debating if she should make a turn to the gym and surprise Levi to spend him some company instead of leaving ahead of him, but in the end decided against it and rather going home to take a shower and be clean and acceptable for her little grumpy clean freak.

The parking lot behind the school was surrounded by large trees and bushes and large metal fences making it unable to escape easily from the school grounds or get inside. Safety was a big importance part for any schools in the last few years. The front gates and some certain rooms like the big cafeteria or teacher rooms were even equipped with cameras. Detecting anyone suspicious or if some students were bringing in weapons or other objects which were illegal.

At the parking lot Hanji only saw two cars left. A black and red one. The black one belonged to Levi and the red baby was her own.  
Taking out her car key she clicked on the button, the familiar peeping sound appeared and the blinking on her car lights showing she unlocked her car.  
Reaching out and pulling open her driver car side door she froze as a hand suddenly appeared right next to her, closing her car door again before she could sit inside.

"Miss Zoe long time no see."

Turning around Hanji gulped being face to face with a red haired male and behind him two other quite familiar faces.

"Floch... and Joseph with Tim... what are you three doing at school grounds? As far as I know you three are not students here anymore."

Floch the red haired one with the weird curled typhoon haircut stepped closer to her making Hanji instinctively take a step back until she felt her back hitting her car. Shit.

"Oh come on Miss Zoe. Can we not visit our favorite ex teacher for a chat?" He grinned creepily at her while the two eyed her funny as well.

Hanji smiled nervously. This was bad.

Favorite teacher? What a laugh. Hanji was the reason they got kicked out from this high school two years ago. The three were doing drug dealings behind school and Hanji spotted them as well as how they did violent acts against other classmates and threatening them taking their money.  
She told the principal and the police got contacted. Since the three were still not 18 however they seemed to be already out of jail Hanji guessed. She lost what happened to them afterwards. She only knew they were kicked out from school and since than she never saw them again up until now...

"I'm glad seeing you all doing ok. It was nice seeing you three but I have an important meeting and must sadly go. Maybe we can talk another time more."

Turning around Hanji grabbed the door handle pulling her door open freezing as someone grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her back around to face them. In the process she let her bag fall on the ground along with her notes.

"Hey!"

"Miss Zoe, I fear we have some other plans for you today! You will come with us."

"Let me go!" Hanji yelled but Tim and Joseph both grabbed her arms and pulled her with them. Even as Hanji tried to struggle against the two grown up ex students she had no chance and got dragged with them.

The next moment as she tried yelling Hanji felt a fist connected to her face making her glasses fall off her face and shatter on the ground.

"Shit up bitch. You think we don't know it was you which rat us out two years ago!? You ruined our lives making us drop out of school and go into jail. We were making so much money and all was gone! All thanks to you."

Floch growled at her. He was the one hitting her face, whipping his hands clean from the blood he had created running down thanks to him from Hanji's nose now.

Hanji's mind was spinning, the hit onto her face did knock her out for a few seconds. Her vision was blurry now. She must have lost her glasses she guessed.

Where was she?

She felt being dragged and in the next second getting tossed to the ground. Her body harshly hit the hard ground.. earth... grass beneath her so she was still outside.

"Uggh.. what are you planning to do with me..?"

She heard them talking something among themselves. She didn't really care what they were talking about. She had to get away now.

If she could make a run to the gym Levi was hopefully still there. Trying to get back onto her feet she started to run. She was somewhere on school grounds still. Even half blind she could probably find her way if she just got enough space between herself and them.

"Hey! She runs away!"

"Shit! After her now!"

She heard them yell behind her and fast feet running after her.

She was almost around the corner of the wall from the school building she guessed. Unfortunately she wasn't able to see the metal fence fast enough and hit the fence painfully with her whole body. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

She tried searching around frantically for a way out but all she felt was fence, fence, wall.

Turning around she was face to face again with both three man.

"Now, now Miss Zoe running away is not good. For this we have to punish you even more worse than we had originally planned." Floch said smirking devilish at her. With a signal with his hands, his two friends walked up to Hanji and grabbed her arms, pinning her against the fence.

"You should not do this. You think the police won't find you three!? And than you three will go for even more years into jail!" Hanji yelled at them, trying to struggle against them but the two had her pinned down strongly.

"We will see about this but now you should better keep your little pretty mouth shut or I might have to use this here..." the next moment as Floch spoke those words Hanji could feel a cold sharp object pressed against her neck. A knife.

She gulped her eyes widening as she felt hands traveling inside her blouse, leaving goosebumps running down her skin in a bad way.

"Don't..."

"Shhh... you just keep quiet Miss Zoe." Floch whispered into her ear, before she could feel him kiss down her neck making her feel extremely disgusted.

She could hear something which sounded like someone opening a belt or belts and she was right. The next moment one of them, she did not know who, tied her hands together behind her back roughly with his belt.

"To not give you a chance to hit us by accident anymore because over how good we will make you feel now." Tim explained the guy to her right which started pulling at her clothes now.

Buttons getting ripped off he didn't minded, hungrily shoving his head inside her blouse to suck at her cleavage and bury his head in her breasts.  
The other one she guesses Joseph than was behind her now, his hands traveling around her waist, pulling her head to the side until he was able to roughly shove his lips against hers.

She wiggled and struggled against them but they just gripped her more roughly. Pulling against her hair, to force her head in place, a tongue invaded her mouth while two other hands were roughly gripping her breasts.

Having enough she bite down, making one of the guys groan in immense pain. Smirking Hanji spit out some blood from her mouth. Joseph was bleeding outside his mouth, now that she had been biting into his tongue.

Floch watched it all from the sidelines at the moment, chuckling amused.

"Seems like you still have some will to fight left Miss Zoe."

"Fucking bitch. You bite me."

Floch smirked seeming to have an idea.

"Shove her down onto the ground and strip her. She seems to want to play a different kind of game."

The two did as Floch ordered them, ripping and pulling against her clothes. Pulling her pants down, opening her blouse and shoving her bra up to free her breasts into the cold air, only to have in the next second already latching themselves out at them, one of them taking her nipple into his mouth and biting down hard making her yelp in pain in the same way she did to him.

"They are so small and you are an adult Miss Zoe?"

"Let me go! Stop it! All of you!"

Hanji continued to yell until Tim took out a handkerchief to shove it into her mouth to silence her.

Struggling and kicking with her legs Hanji tried to get away from them, trying to knee them between the legs or any other place it would hurt badly.

"Oi,oi fierce now aren't we?"

Blocking her kicks the guy moved between her legs and she could feel something hard press against her entrance.

Licking his lips disgustingly while the one behind her held her in place the other used his knife to destroy her panties and throw them to the side before toying at her most delicate part with his fingers, rubbing around a little before he already shoved roughly two fingers inside and moved them in fast space in and out.

His fingers went as deep as they could, wet sounds filling the air slowly as her body betrayed her becoming wet from the painful friction.

Seeing her face contort in discomfort it only made him want to do more to her. Removing his fingers he unzipped his pants. The sound alone made Hanji shake her head frantically knowing what would happen and she tried to struggle again out of their grasp.

"Hold her place Joseph."

Her eyes widened widely as she felt the disgusting sensation of him entering her and with no hesitation or much time left for her to adjust already moving roughly in and out of her. Blood getting mixed with the wetness, running down her legs but no one cared.

Hanji could only whimpered in pain, tears starting to finally roll down her eyes. What made the guys only laugh in her ears. Deeper and faster he continued to trust inside her, his hot breath against her skin, his tongue trailed over her cheek licking at her tears to taunt her.  
This torture continued until he released inside her and stepped away.

If the boy behind her would not have hold her still up in place Hanji would have broken down on her knees with shaking weak legs.

"Tch. She already cannot stand anymore. Such a weak woman."

"Than let her drop on the floor and take her from there. She is not really pretty but her pussy is tight as hell in a good way."

The next moment just like it was suggested to him, she got dropped to the ground and she fell on all fours.

Grabbing her hair roughly her head got pulled up before she got slapped strongly across the face.

"Don't fall asleep yet. We just did begin."

On her face was fear written all over her face as she heard those words. New tears began running down her eyes, muffled cries letting out as one of them slapped her ass strongly from behind. Once than twice just to hear her muffled cries. She guessed her behind must have been marked red already since he did not hold back at all.

"At least her cries are nice to listen to." Joseph from behind commented. "Now it's my turn."

And just as he said this he already had entered her from behind, being as rough as Tim was on the first time.

"Ughh... I am already hard again. Hey help me out there Miss Zoe." Tim got an idea and freed her mouth only to shove his dick inside already, using her head to fuck while his friend ripped her apart from behind...

They released almost at the same time one inside her from behind while the other did in his mouth, making her choke and ring for breath as she collapsed with her face onto the dirty ground.

"What should we do now?"

"I always wanted to try the asshole instead of the pussy..."

"We could do both at the same time too. You think she will survive it? Or will we rip her apart?"

Laughs cruely filled the air as Hanji barely could move an muscle already, her mind turning blank.

"Only way to find out." one of them said and Hanji could feel them already moving her again, their new found toy.

* * *

Moblit halfway on his way home released he was so stupid and rushed so fast out full of embarrassment from school that he forgot his school bag in the biology room with all of his books and his stuff he needed to do his homework inside.

"Hopefully Miss Zoe is still in school."

Deciding to rush back to school to grab his bag he came across the parking lot and decided to use it as shortcut to get faster to the front doors of the school.

As he ran inside the empty parking lot he spotted Hanji's red car and let a sigh of relieve out. She was still here.

He was already walking past her car as he stopped and went back a few steps.

Confused he walked closer and bend down, picking up some books and notes along with a very familiar brown bag.

"Isn't this Miss Zoe's bag...? And her books...?"

Looking around his eyes widened as his eyes spotted a pair of broken glasses not far away on the ground.

Going back on his feet he looked around. He had a very bad feeling.

Frantically now he looked around and started walking all over the parking lot.

"Miss Zoe!? MISS ZOE!?"

What happened? Where was she? She could be not far away if her car was still standing there around.

"Miss Zoe!? Miss-H-Hanji! HANJI-san!"

Calling out her name he walked closer to the small alley between the school house wall and the metal fence, if you stepped through some bushes there was a small gap with an area with nothing besides walls, fences, with weeds growing all over the small area on the ground. No one ever stepped into this place.

His heart almost stopped as he spotted a figure lying on the ground, not moving an inch and in terrible state. The brown hair immediately making him release who it was.

"HANJI-SAN!"

Moblit cursed and rushed over her. He covered his mouth in shock upon standing now in front of her and releasing what had happened to her. Without thinking twice he took his jacket off and put it over her cold and bare body to cover her up.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Zoe but I have to get you somewhere safer."

Picking her up bridal style with his mind racing to think what to do next, he carried her inside the school building and into the school infirmary. It was the only place where he could lie her down and it had some medical tools to take care of her maybe. Since he saw she was bleeding and had bruises on her whole body his mind concluded she was injured.

"I should call the police and the ambulance. Shit what happened here!? Miss Zoe please wake up and tell me what to do!"

Moblit whined in panic, dialing the number from the police already.

Levi stopped his cleaning with his mop raising his head as he heard the sirens of the police and much later the ambulance very close driving past the gym.

"What happened outside?"

Checking his watch he cursed loudly.

"At this rate I am never going to be able to finish this mess."

Who was so smart to use three or five filled with the top garbage cars and dumped them all inside here along with sprayed graffiti all over the walls he had to scrub off.  
As if someone wanted him to be stuck in here on purpose the whole day if possible.

* * *

Levi did not know how much time had past since he had last looked at his watch, but he still felt like he didn't came very far.

There was still quite a bit work left for him to do. But at least the walls were again clean.

Throwing some trash inside the blue bag he stopped as he felt his phone vibrate and ring inside his pants pocket.

"Tch, who is this now?"

Pulling it out of his pants he read Hanji's name on the screen along with the stupid screensaver image she put into her contact. On the image she was clinging onto him and making this stupid hilarious goofy face while he looked all grumpy at the camera screen. Shaking his head Levi accepted her call, sighing.

"Hanji what do you wa—"

He froze in place as instead of Hanji's cheery voice he was greeted by a panicked and crying Moblit voice?

"Moblit!? Why are you on Hanji's phone!?"

"L-levi-san... sir... please come to the infirmary in the school building. Miss Zoe is-"

Loud screaming could be suddenly heard in the background, like someone destroyed furniture or rather a whole room filled with furniture.

"Brat what was that?"

"In the infirmary Miss Z-"

The next moment Levi heard a loud, distant but clear scream of his name followed by more crashing sounds.

Letting go of everything he was doing a few moments before Levi ran out of the gym building.

Outside he was greeted by a police car and an ambulance in front of the school entrance standing. Shit.

Why did he not look outside as he heard them arrive!?

Why was he thinking they were only driving by!?

Running inside the school building he almost flew up the stairs and through the halls, past two police officers until his eyes spotted a familiar light brown haired student and grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against the wall forcefully.

"Moblit Berner explain to me what happened!? What happened to her!? Where is she!? What did you do!?"

Moblit struggled, choking trying to answer despite Levi's brutal hold. In Levi's eyes were displayed an uncontrollable fury, demanding answers and this right now.

"I-I'm sorry! I found her too late!" Moblit got teary eyes. It hit him hard as well and he felt responsible for it.

Clicking his tongue Levi dropped him down on the ground.

Despite the visible size difference Levi had managed to raise him above ground a few centimeters.

The two were not the best of friends but Levi and Moblit had made a deal since they had one thing in common. Moblit would keep an eye on Hanji and safe from other students in Levi's absence since both did hold the woman very dear.

Levi was about to say more and demanding answers once again, but the screaming voice of Hanji let the raven haired man forget everything he was about to say or do. He walked past Moblit, sprinting to the infirmary door which was guarded by a policeman.

"Sir, who are you? Stop! You cannot go in there right now."

"Let me go through right now, understand?" Levi send the police guy a deadly glare making the way bigger man almost piss his pants. If looks could kill the policeman was sure he would be dead by now.

"My name is Levi. I hope I made myself clear. Now move aside." he ordered.

With those words Levi pushed passed the frozen in place police officer and slammed the door open.

Inside he saw Hanji covered by a blanket, her hair was down and she was sitting on the infirmary bed while two police officers tried to talk to her and a doctor had a syringe in his hand trying to hold Hanji's arm in place to inject her with something, but all Hanji did was scream around hysterically, and throwing things at her to get her away.

"Hanji!"

His loud deep voice echoed in the whole room making everyone stop with what they were doing and looking up at him.

Hanji turned instantly quiet and stopped her tantrum however. Slowly she turned her head around making eye contact with him.

"What is this person doing here!? No one is allowed to come inside until questioning of the victim isn't over!" One of the policeman asked angrily but the brunette answered before Levi could even say anything to the police man.

Tears were still running down her face as she did, her body shaking and feeling overwhelmed by emotions. Relieve, fear, longing and more feelings she couldn't even name at the moment.

"Levi..."

The next moment after the words had slipped out her mouth Levi stood next to her already and she found herself being embraced strongly by him. Still not knowing what had happened Levi was just relieved to see her alive, and have her here in his arms for now.

It was the last thing she needed to happen to finally break down and let everything out, crying none stop into his arms and burying her head his chest.

All Levi could do was stand there and stroking her back lovingly, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head before he looked up, his softer and worried expression replaced back to being fully serious, as he glared at the police officers and the doctor, to step away from Hanji if they knew what is better for them.

"You should all see she is in no condition to answer any of your damned questions now. Leave us alone now for now."

He growled at them watching them obey him surprisingly easily, scared by Levi clearly and leave the room to give them some privacy.

All they saw was someone like a demon protecting his woman surrounding her with his deadly demonic aura no one would dare to step closer if they knew what was better for them.

* * *

Levi let her cry as long as she needed to.

As he felt her lightly push at his chest he let her move away from him enough to be able to look at him.

Finally he was able to look at her more clearly as well... even if he regretted what he saw immediately.

Her clothes under the blanket were torn, her arms had bruises and were marked, her face was swollen he noticed now and bruised as well. Someone must have hit her strongly. She even had a blue eye. Damn them.

"What happened?"

He grabbed her face, with his fingers tracing over her a bruise before whipping the dried up tears gently from her face.

"Your glasses are gone too..." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Hanji only let out a shuttering sigh, leaning against his touch.

"Hanji... speak to me... what happened?"

Levi tried again as calmly as possible even if from the inside he was boiling. He needed answers.

Her lower half was only covered by a blanket, her pants gone, her body reeked and was dirty with mud still in some places, her hair was a mess too with her hair tie gone to god knows where.

"Please.. don't ask now... I'm fine.. now that you are here.." she whimpered.

Seeing her resigned expression got him just more angry, making her look directly into his eyes.

"Just tell me who.. and I will-"

"No!" Her eyes widened , grabbing at him tightly. "Don't do anything stupid! Please promise me you won't!"

Hanji knew about his criminal background many years ago and how thanks to Erwin's help it got all cleaned out and Levi got the job as janitor.

And there Erwin the history teacher introduced Hanji to Levi and in just a few months Hanji had already managed to sneak herself into this little mans heart and make him fall very deeply for her just like she did for him.

"Fine. I won't, I promise." Levi groaned avoiding eye contact from her. "But tell me what happened at least."

She nodded quietly.

"Get the police officers inside please... you will hear if I answer those questions..." she hesitated with her words however unsure if she were able to. ".. if you are here I think I can.."

Levi stared at her quietly and took in for the first time since he arrived how she looked at the moment. Broken. Dirty and in pain.  
Without saying a word he started searching through the drawers, taking out bandages, a towel and other things he was sure he needed.

Wetting the towel at the sink in the room he came back and sat down on the only stool across from her before asking softly, since he did not want to scare her again.

"Let me first clean you up a bit, ok?"

Waiting for her approval he raised his hand and started whipping the dirt from her face gently.  
Like this he had the chance to examine her through fully too.

Taking notice of her swollen lips which made him shallow down his rage again. But now was not the time. Levi knew it.

Now all that mattered was the woman in front of him.

His eyes traveled down to her ripped clothes shortly before he looked up again asking her for approval without using any words. They understood each other without any having such a close relationship.

"You can take them off.."

Nodding quietly Levi watched her let go of the blanket she had wrapped over her body, letting it slip down and revealing herself to him with what was left of her clothes she was wearing, showing him all of the wound and bruises she was covered to him.

Helping her out of her blouse or the remains of it better to say, he took in a long breath before he started his work without asking any questions. His hand traveled over her cleavage, than her breast gently with the towel. She shivered feeling a bit uncomfortable he noticed and Levi stopped.

"No, it's ok. Please continue..." she grabbed his arm as Levi was already about to pull away.

"...I'm not scared of you. I am just... I'm disgusting?"

Hanji's question came as surprisingly and sudden as it had left her mouth.  
Levi eyed her intensely before he leaned closer and carefully placed a kiss on her lips.

"The hell you are thinking idiot. You are not disgusting. Never say such bullshit again, understand?"

"But.." Hanji bit her lip.

"Hanji." He said in a serious and warning tone. "I mean it. You are not disgusting in any way. Let me take care of you and patch you up a bit before we talk to the police officers.

His absolute tone along with his serious expression left no room to argument for Hanji and she turned quiet, blushing slightly as she let him continue his work and cleaning her up.  
Somehow it relieved her and made her feel better knowing he was so serious about her.

After he was done with this Levi put some bandages on some of her deeper cuts on her arms and legs.

"Thanks."

She whispered almost as he was done appreciating how he took care of her.

"Don't thank me." He paused and looked down. "After all.. I was not there when you needed me."

"Levi! You couldn't know! It's not your fault!"

Grabbing her he pulled her into another sudden tight embrace.

"I still blame myself for not being able to protect you." Levi sighed and held tight onto her until he felt himself being ready to let go of her. "Let us call those officers back in, before they think I will never allow them back inside."

Doing like she asked him to do earlier, Levi called the officers back inside and the doctor.

Inside, he took a seat next to Hanji on the bed and put his arm around her protectively, while she leaned against his shoulder.

With his other hand he held her hand, squeezing it gently to reassure her he was there for her and would not leave her side.

"I see the victim seemed to have calmed down a bit." One of the police officers in a somewhat mocking tone said, making it clear he was annoyed to have waited this long He just wanted to end this questioning finally.

"Miss let us begin then, your name?"

"Hanji Zoe."

"Can you explain to us what happened. According to the student Moblit Berner he had found you knocked out in the parking lot like this and carried you inside the infirmary where you woke up and started having a panic attack same as when we arrived-"

"We do not need you explaining to us the things we already know. She called for me if you want to know as well. My name is Levi Ackerman and I am her boyfriend. I work here as janitor while Hanji Zoe is a science and biology teacher for this high school." Levi interrupted the police officer annoyed.

"I see." Noting down the information he continued. "Please explain to us what happened before the student Moblit Berner found you."

Hanji lost count over how many times it happened and what they all did to her. Biting her lip she took a deep breath before breathing out again to calm herself.

"I was on my way to my car to drive home after I had cleaned up the classroom from the last period experiments remains. At the parking lot I got attacked and... and...they-"

"They? So it was more than one person?"

Levi send the officer a glare for pushing Hanji again instead of giving her the time to talk about it.

How much he hated the police and the way they did their things. Something which would probably never change.

Feeling her body shaking Hanji squeezed his hand more strongly, having his attention was instantly right back at her again. Levi looked at her worried, touching her cheek with his other free hand, having their eyes locked.

"I'm fine." Hanji gave him a weak smile he knew was a lie and she only acted strong.

"Three attacked me... one however mostly only watched... the other two pulled me somewhere where no one could see... I tried to escape but without glasses I saw nothing almost and they got me again and began to... hit me and touch me..."

"So two of them raped you Miss Zoe... for the sake of evidence we must ask you.. how many times? And did you see the persons faces? Do you know them?"

Question after question got shot at Hanji giving her not even the time collect her thoughts.

What she remembered however were the few words Floch whispered into her ear before they left. That she was not allowed to tell the police about who they were. And if she did they would hurt those she cared about. Her students, her lover, her parents and friends. Simply anyone.

Shaking her head, her mind started spinning again, before she buried her head into Levi's chest, feeling like another panic attack bubbled up inside her.

"No-no. I- I don't know! Twice, four times I don't want to even remember anymore!"

"Tch." Levi embraced her strongly sending a death glare up to the police officer who wasn't expecting this to happen just from him doing his job. Quite scared now upon feeling Levi's warning aura filling the room.

"We are finished here I believe now. She is not answering anymore questions. If she remembers something I will inform the police. I will take my woman now to the hospital to check up on her injuries."

Wrapping her body up with the blanket Levi picked her up bridal style with ease. Before stepping out of the room the raven haired stopped and turned one last time around, before he left the still frozen up in shock and fear police officer behind.

"Before I forget. My alibi. I was in the gym cleaning it up because some brats were flighty bastards. I received a call from her student to come. You can confirm this with the boy as well I believe."

* * *

Levi had enough with all those idiots from the police or anyone else. Putting Hanji on her passenger seat in his car he drove her himself to the hospital. He never left her side for not even a second during the whole check ups.

"Could they not hurry up with those discharge documents."

Crumbling annoyed Levi walked around the room Hanji stayed in. The doctors already told them Hanji luckily did not end up with any dangerous inner injuries and besides her mental trauma would fully heal again in no time.

They took care of her bruises and cuts and gave her some medicament's to prevent pregnancy and some illnesses due to the unsafe sex.

"Levi calm down. Isn't it good already we got the results. So you could calm down a bit. I am fine... you heard the doctors words yourself."

Hanji watched him from her bed she was still lying in. She was tired and was glad to be able to rest instead of staying around on her legs.

Irritated by her words Levi stormed back to her side and sat down on the only chair in the room he had placed right next to her bedside. Wordlessly he grabbed her hands and held them. He wouldn't be able to calm down.

Not after he had learned what had happened to her.

He wouldn't be able to calm down for hours no stretch this for days. Not until these fuckers would be dead or at least in jail.

"I just want to go home for today." He looked up at her and scowled. "You will stay with me at my apartment."

Hanji nodded quietly and smiled. She honestly felt relieved hearing this order. She did not want to be alone.

"I will take a piss. I will be back in a second."

Informing her Levi rose from his chair and disappeared out of the room.

What he was not expecting was as Levi returned back from his short piss break he found Hanji shaking and curled up in bed, tears running down her cheeks again, mumbling some not understand able words.

Levi immediately rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders, noticing she did not even register him being back, he shook her to snap her out of her daze.

"Hanji, oi Hanji! What is wrong!? What happened!?"

He could hear her mumbling 'no no no and I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Until she looked him directly into the eyes.  
Her eyes widened, staring at him with wide eyes until she released who was next to her she turned quiet. Her lips continued to tremble.

"Levi... you are back..."

"I am... yes.." Levi sighed, releasing the breath he had been holding without even noticing it. Whipping the freshly formed tears from her eyes again, Levi kissed her forehead.

"You scared the shit outta me again.. idiot."

"I'm sorry. I just... you did not come back after a while and some people passed the room.. I don't know.. I just got panicked and scared... and than you came back."

Hanji explained feeling so stupid over herself now. But she couldn't help it.

Alone she felt helpless. Without Levi by her side she feared they would come again to touch her again, to hurt her again.

"Don't apologize shitty glasses"

Scolding her again Levi did the only thing he could do at the moment and pulled her into a hug, while they waited for the documents to be able to leave the hospital and get home.. to now their home.


	2. Revelation

Unlocking the door Levi swung the door open to his apartment. It was late at night already, almost soon hitting midnight as they finally arrived to his home. Letting Hanji step inside first he locked the door behind them. Only as the door lock set with a click in place Hanji finally felt somewhat more at ease.

The rustling as Levi took his jacket off filled the quiet atmosphere, hanging it neatly up on the wardrobe and placing his keys at the designated place down. He never said anything not even as he approached her and helped her out of her jacket and hanging it up next to his. Standing in his hallway Hanji waited. She felt a little bit lost now, unsure what to do now.

Levi watched her and sighed seeing she wanted some instruction. He was if he was being honest just tired for the day and wanted nothing more than to rest. But first he had to take care of her.

"Instead of standing just around. What would you like to do? You are hungry?"

At this Hanji shook her head. She doubted she could keep anything inside at the moment.

"No, I am not hungry right now. I don't know what I want at the moment... I am only glad to be here and with you."

Hanji smiled lightly at him. She was aware how cheeky it must have sounded but she just wanted to be fully honest with him.  
Thinking for a while what to do Levi had an idea and grabbed her hands, pulling her gently with him.

"If you think like this over me let me take care of you for a little more."

"Take care of me? In what way?"

Getting lead into the bathroom however Hanji already had an idea what her boyfriend could mean with these words.  
Inside Levi closed and even locked the door, just to gave her some feeling of safety.

"What you need now I believe is a bath to clean you up and get rid of everything that happened."

Levi informed her, already turning on the water to fill the tub with hot water.

"Hmm. This sound not so bad."

Waiting for the bath to be ready she watched Levi fuse around, selecting out some shampoos he decided he would need, a towel, washcloth, sponge. It was amusing how Levi was always prepared for everything. Everything was always standing at the same place so he knew exactly where to look for to get what he wanted.  
Levi knew Hanji loved bubble baths which whenever he made her one she tended to turn into a little child, toying around with the foam and bubbles.  
Her eyes practically lit up as the bubbles already formed in the water much to his amusement, forming a smirk on his face.  
The tub being filled and ready and having a good temperature, getting a approval after his final check up, Levi motioned for Hanji to get stripped and get in.

"You won't get out?"

The question was sudden. Hanji turned away from him about to start unbuttoning her buttons on her blouse. It wasn't like she was shy or that Levi never had seen her naked before. They had a good sexual relationship since long. But she wasn't sure if he would like to see her naked after today. Not fully naked at least.  
Levi stopped in his tracks, placing the chair down behind the bathtub, which stood free from any walls in his Bathroom, to be able to walk around it from all sides. He wanted it like this to be able to wash a certain brunette easily from all sides.

"You want me out?" He hesitated with his next words. "If you don't trust me I can go out."

"N-no it's not like this!"

This wasn't what she meant at all. Quickly turning around she moved up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"I just don't know what you think! After today and seeing my complete body-"

Levi placed a finger over her lips, preventing her to ramble even more of her bullshit.

"Shhh. I want to take care of you. Got it? And no but anymore. Just nod shitty glasses and strip down and get into the tub. I will do everything else."

Nodding silently Hanji slowly stripped down in front of him. Levi took her clothes from her and placed them into the clothes basket to wash them or throw them away later.  
Being all bare in front of him Hanji felt weird.

Scared what he was thinking of her. But since He had told her to not talk about this topic anymore Hanji did the only thing she could do and stepped into the tub, sinking slowly down until her but hit the bottom.

"How is it?" Behind her Levi sat down on his chair, his hand moving her hair in place.

"The water feels nice." Taking some foam into her hands a light smile grazed her lips, blowing and watching silently how the bubbles flew away into the air until they hit the water again.

"Such a brat." Levi grunted.

A sponge in his hand he grabbed her left bruised arm, carefully letting the sponge slide over her skin. Washing the dirt and bad memories hopefully away from her mind with his careful touches. At least this is what Levi hoped.  
Hanji merely watched what he did to her. Even if she couldn't see him clearly without her glasses on, she knew it was him. Only Levi would be so gentle with her. Her body relaxed slowly as well.

His eyes traveled over her body, seeing all her cuts, all her bruises now. At the hospital he was told to wait right outside the room until her examinations were finished, just like a watchdog. But now he could lay his eyes on all the disgusting marks these other men left on her.

Those marks she could not get rid of for a while. She wished she could scratch them away even if she would need to make her skin bleed but unfortunately this was no option.

Instead of being disgusted on Levi's face was only worry displayed along with him blaming himself for her condition. If only he would have gone to her to this date like they had originally planned, to do in time and not stay longer to clean this stupid gym up. Lifting one of her arms up enough he bend over and kissed her hand apologetically.

"Want me to wash your front and back too?"

"Yes please. Your touch feels good." Sitting up more straight, Hanji moved her hair away, showing him her back. Blue and red as well with deep cuts covering her skin. They had hit her with a belt at one point before they again raped her another time.  
Clicking his tongue Levi washed her back as careful as he could, frozen almost in place once or twice as she winced for a second while he did so.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Please continue Levi." she reassured him.

"They..." he trailed off unsure what to say.

"They hit me with a belt. That's why... BUT it does almost hurt not anymore! The painkillers the hospital gave me are doing the trick too. It will heal in time. So don't feel responsible for it."

Hanji tried to ensure him she was doing okay even if in reality she did not as good as she tried to make herself sound like. But worrying Levi she didn't want to at all.

"I will murder them when I find them..." Levi muttered under his breath.

"Hm? You said something Levi?"

"No." Levi answered quickly, his focus solely back on her and taking care of her. "I will wash your front now."

Switching positions Levi sat down at one side of the bathtub. Dipping his soft sponge in the water he started with washing her collarbone, making his way slowly down over her breasts, ignoring the visible bite marks as good as he could. Deep inside his blood was boiling with rage however.

Levi was very through fully washing every inch of her body, cleaning it from those flighty creatures touches. Traveling lower after he had cleaned her stomach he halted.

"You want this to do on your own?"

Spreading her legs a bit Hanji gave him her reply along with a light smile she could muster. Hanji felt more disgusted with her own body as Levi did as it seemed. Being more worried the whole time that he would not dare to touch any of her again ever. so having Levi wash her body was like a healing process far more than he was aware of.

"Go on, please." Her voice sounded almost pleading to not reject her and wash all the filth from her body, every inch of it.

And somehow Levi understood what must have been on her mind. And he would prove it to her she didn't need to worry about something as stupid as this. He wasn't doing this to pleasure her as he continued cleaning her even private area. The area that needed the most cleaning as well because of them. At some point later he would even erase these memories with new ones and pleasuring her body the right way so she would start to enjoy this feeling again. But not today or tomorrow. First her body needed to heal and be clean.

* * *

The bath was over only after the water already had turned cold and all the foam had disappeared.

A reason was because every time Levi was thinking he was finished Hanji would grab his hand, shaking her head and telling him he forgot a place, wanting him to scrub gently more over skin, over and over again washing her skin to get rid of some none existing dirt.

Helping her out of the tub Levi wrapped his grey big and fluffy towel around her body. With the smaller grey towel he started drying up her hair before he lead her to his bedroom after he noticed how tired she looked like. Yawning and rubbing her eyes Hanji sat down onto his bed.

"Stay I will get the hairdryer. If you sleep with wet hair you will only get a cold."

Levi said as he moved away from her to get the hairdryer from the bathroom.

"Aren't you tired too?" Hanji asked watching him go. He let the door open so she could hear him always and talk to him, knowing he would be back in a second.

"Not yet. Ackerman's don't get tired easily, remember?"

"Because you have this extremely inhuman gene according to the myth in your family." Hanji chuckled knowing all too well the story over his family by now. All Ackerman's were somehow strong and many had a big sports career in their youth being athletes, boxer, international swimmers or any other kind of sport you needed lots of muscles and strength.  
And some were involved even in criminal acts and walked down the wrong path in life.  
Levi was unfortunately one like this. At least in his teens until a young adult.

Now he used his strength only for his hobby in his free time, kickboxing. Levi was very passionate over it, having in one corner of his spacious bedroom a small training area even with weights and a kicking sand bag hanging down from the ceiling. It would have been a lie if she never found herself before lying in his bed and just enjoying the show of his sweating body and glittering abs in full display for only her eyes to see.

Coming back with hairdryer in hand Levi climbed into bed, kneeling behind her down and plugging the cable in to start his work right away.  
Hanji hummed holding happily still while Levi combed gently with his fingers through her hair. Getting pampered like this she secretly enjoyed always whenever he did.  
Turning the dryer off after a while Hanji felt suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her and Levi nuzzling her neck making her giggle.

"Want me to make some tea at least? If you don't feel like eating anything for today you should drink something at least."

Leaning against his touch Hanji closed her eyes.

"Tea sounds not bad."

"Wait here. You can turn on the TV if you want and we can watch something here before we go to bed. In the morning I will call Erwin and tell him the situation and that we will take a few days off."

Levi informed her while he climbed out of bed already and got the remote from his drawer and handing it to her, already turning on the TV for her.

"You don't need to skip work because of me Levi."

If anything Hanji did not want it was to cause him trouble or make him sacrifice his salary for her sake. The way he took care of her was already more than enough.  
The raven haired walked back to her to grab the back of her head, into her brown hair softly with his hands and forcing her to look up at him.

"I must. And I will stay here with you."  
Seeing how serious he was Hanji couldn't help but smile lightly.

"I accept your kindness then." Pushing him teasingly away she grinned. "Now go and make the tea so you can come back into bed with me."

Shaking his head Levi couldn't help but grin as well, even if just a bit. Seeing her back to tease him was making him glad.  
Disappearing into his kitchen Levi decided for a Chamomile tea which he remembered was good to calm her nerves down and maybe help her sleep during the night.

After the tea was done and Levi had poured them two cups he made his way back to his bedroom in full hope to find Hanji in the same still good condition as before as he had left her only to have his hopes shattered as soon as his eyes spotted her paralyzed, sitting in his bed with her eyes fixated on the TV, fear written all over her face.  
Hanji looked like a deer frozen in place on the street, staring with wide eyes at the bright shinning lights of the fast approaching car, unlike in her case it was the TV with the shinning brightly screen emulating her face in the otherwise very dark room.

"Hanji, what's wrong?" Levi asked worried.

Turning his attention to the TV as well he released what was wrong immediately.  
On TV were the late midnight news showing and a report over a rape case in school happening today, her case.  
'A woman, teacher in her early 30s working at Paradise high school got assaulted brutally after school from unknown multiply males. If someone has seen something the police is looking for any clues possible. All woman are warned to not go out alo-'  
Levi turned the TV off immediately, scowling annoyed.

"What about being discrete these assholes of the police do not understand!?"

Grabbing the two cups from the bedside table he had placed them onto, Levi held her cup out to her, right in front of her face and waited patiently.

"Here, it will help to calm you down."

The aroma from the tea made Hanji snap out of her trance. Blinking a few times and a nod of Levi made Hanji take the cup carefully from his hands.  
The cup was warm, heating up her cold hands and making her feel comfortable. Taking a sip carefully Hanji let out a long sigh.

"Good?"

"Yeah, better. It's relaxing."

"Let's forget about watching TV for today."

Sitting down next to her on his bed Levi pulled her closer until she let her head rest lightly on him while drinking her tea in quietness with him. It was a comfortable silence for both of them.  
After they were done with the tea Levi checked up on her wounds again, renewing some of her bandages they had to remove due to the washing.  
Satisfied with his work he went to his closet and pulled out a grey shirt.

"Here, something for you to put on. I doubt you want to sleep bare. You can put one some of my pants too"

Taking the clothes from him Hanji put his shirt on. Despite being a bit shorter than her it was bigger for her due to his muscular body shape. Wearing his shirt she could smell his scent all around her. She loved it.

"Just give me some boxers of yours. I like to wear your clothes if you want I can lend you mine too. Even my bra and panties" She teased him making Levi shake his head before he threw a pair of fresh washed boxers at her to wear, before he started to change clothes for the night as well.

"No, thank you."

"Why are you putting on a shirt Levi? You usually always sleep without." Hanji raises one of her eyebrows confused.

"Because... you got..." he wanted to say but got interrupted.

"They did not undress themselves Levi. But thank you for being so considerate. Please sleep like usual. You are the kindest person I know, you know this?"

And Hanji truly meant it. For her he was the best. Kind, gentle and always trying to do the best for her.

"If you say so."Levi decided not to complain this time. He hated being praised for nothing this much. He still wasn't used to it.

Throwing his shirt he was about to put on back into his closet he walked up to her, first placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head before he pushed her body lightly to fall backwards, carefully laying her down, making Hanji laugh in the process.

"I am not a baby Levi."

"Accept my pampering for once." Levi rolled his eyes, crawling into bed next to her. Brown curious big eyes look at grey blue questioning, completely filled with worry ones.

"What's on your mind Levi? I can see you want to say something but being unsure how to do it."

Gently Hanji pushed some of his bangs out of his face while she waited patiently. Hesitating for a few more seconds Levi finally decided to break the silence.

"Hanji tell me honestly... who was it?"

Grabbing her hands he held them tightly, with his thumb caressing her knuckles lovingly.

"I can feel it, you could have given the police more information as they asked but for some reason you decided to stay quiet. I accepted your decision because you know what I think of the police.. but at least tell me, Hanji."

Hanji bit her lip and avoided eye contact from him now, trying to turn away from him. But Levi wouldn't let her escape that easily this time and with a quick movement and use of his inhuman strength went on top of her, easily pinning her down onto the bed. At each side of her head her hands were placed, with their fingers inter winded Levi was given them a gently squeeze.

"Shitty glasses don't avoid me! Who raped you!?"

His voice was desperate, forceful even. Levi had raised his voice louder than he had intended it to be, making him get filled with regret almost immediately as he saw her flinching together.  
With her head still turned away from him, her hair covering most of her face, it was hard for Levi to read her face. The dark room with only the window and the full moon as light source making it not any easier for him.

"I can't tell you..."

Hanji whispered very quietly all of a sudden.  
Levi almost would have missed it. Squeezing her hands gently again Levi tried again, this time with a much more softer voice to not make her feel uncomfortable again.

"Why can't you tell me, Hanji?"

With a trembling voice and starting to hiccup Hanji slowly turned her head around until she was eye to eye with him.

"Because... hic... I don't want to see you getting hurt... hic... or anyone close to me."

So that's why.  
These guys must have told her to better keep silent or else they would do something to her again or anyone else she is close with... and rather than keeping herself save she wants to keep her friends safe... even an ex criminal like him safe.

Letting one of her hands go to be able to touch her right cheek Levi removed with his thumb a rolling down tear that made it's way already down her beautiful face.

"Shitty glasses, you think anyone could hurt me? Me being a kick boxing pro champion and with all my gold medals and prizes filling that one glass cabinet in the living room you so desperately wanted to decorate, because you said I should be proud of my winnings instead of just storing them away in some boxes.  
To be honest I only go to these matches from time to time because I like it when I have this crazy loud cheering bespectacled woman in the crowds."

Saying this made her at least chuckle a little a bit and put a small smile on her face which made Levi feel a lot better for his earlier mistake. And it wasn't like he was lying, he did not care about these competitions. Levi only did it for fun and his hobby and mostly for her.

"So... can you not tell me what you remember what happened?" Levi asked again in hope she would do so he could help her and himself. Because just knowing these men were still outside walking around unpunished made his mind go crazy at this rate sooner than later. They needed to get punished. By none other than him.

Silence filled the bedroom again, Levi was already sure it would stay this way until Hanji decided to speak despite her worry.

"... I didn't lie when I told the police three were attacking me... I was on my way to the car as they stood behind me and soon after I got knocked out and pulled behind the school building in this hidden alley... where they did what they did.."

Another pause filled the room until Hanji had collected herself enough to continue, driving Levi crazy all the while to have to wait even longer until he knew who was on his death list.

"You know them as well.. Floch and his group Tim and Joseph. They came to get revenge on me because of what happened two years ago."

Them!? Levi's eyes widened upon realization hit him. He remembered them well.

How Hanji reported what she saw and Erwin along with the others teachers decided what to do. How the police got called and they got custody on them and caught them in the middle of the act, while Hanji did play a big part in the whole plan. For a while acting nice to the three and telling them some lies, which they believed and so decided to make their next drug dealing exchange act exactly there where Hanji told them no one would be around because of some school project. They believed it not knowing there was never a school project Hanji was doing with her class to begin with and the whole area was filled with police officers.  
Levi as well remembered how he stood next to Hanji as they both watched how the three boys got pushed into the police car and with what filled with hatred eyes they looked at Hanji. This was around the time Levi had officially acknowledged his hidden attraction for the crazy brunette, but it still took him about a year long to officially date her.

He might have been a fool to think as he heard they were kicked out from school that Hanji would have been safe. But two years long she was until this day. He should have done something himself back then instead of letting the principal and the police with Hanji handle the situation. At least for her sake because already there he had the urge to protected her and didn't like it one bit how they used her to catch them. But back then he was only her 'friend' and stayed put as Hanji told him she was fine with it.

"Promise me Levi you won't do anything! I don't want to see you going back to your criminal times for me or ending up in prison too. Promise me, okay!?"

Her desperate pleading woke him out of his deep thoughts. He didn't even notice he had glared at her the whole time as he learned who they were.  
His expression relaxed again, sighing Levi leaned down and kissed her, but she didn't kissed him back only pushed his chest as strong as she could until he let go of her, pouting at him annoyed.

"Answer?"

"Fine... I promise." He lied.

Letting off from her Levi liied down next to her on the bed, pulling her closer to him and embraced her to his chest.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it was hard. Let's go to bed and try to sleep."

"Thank you. I couldn't bear to lose you Levi..."

Believing him Hanji curled up closer to him, his head resting on top of hers. His heartbeat relaxed Hanji and she closed her eyes. Tiredness coming over her rather quickly after the whole events from today.

However Levi did not plan going to sleep anytime soon and this wasn't because of his insomnia.

Checking if Hanji was deep asleep and fine Levi gently pulled away some strands of her brown hair from her face before he climbed out of bed again. Inside his undergarment drawer, hidden deep away, he pulled out an old cellphone and took it with him. Taking one last glance back he made sure Hanji was still asleep before he exited the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I never wanted to use this thing again and call this number."

Clicking his tongue Levi leaned against the wall at the far end of the hallway where he always could still have a good look at his bedroom door, yet be far enough away so Hanji couldn't hear him. Turning on the phone and dialing the first number being in the contact list Levi sighed, holding it close to his ear while listening to the repeating dialing beeping sound until an amused deep voice filled his eardrums laughing loudly.

"Yo, Levi! Finally deciding to call after all those years? I was wondering when you would-"

"Shut the crap, Kenny." Levi interrupted him sharply.

"As nice as ever I see. So what does my beloved nephew want?"

Kenny laughed at the other line loudly seeming to enjoy the whole situation.

"I need your help to find someone for me."


	3. Kenny

"Find someone?" Kenny asked, his interest perking up every stretching second. "Who? And more importantly why?"

"None of your business Kenny. Look just get me the information I need to track them down and I will deal with anything else. I wouldn't have called if I had any other way. But it must be fast and your connections in the underground are deep as we both know. And the police is useless crap." Levi cursed, having to listening to another loud crackling laugh from his uncle almost making his ear bleed.

"Levi, Levi, Levi... you think you can just call your lovely uncle after years and demand something without giving anything in return?"

"Tch. What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on at first. If I need to search for multiply targets I need some kind of information to work with, don't I?"

Combing with his free hand through his black hair, Levi cursed in frustration.

"Three males. Names are Floch , Joseph and Tim. I don't know their last names unfortunately but they were students at Paradis high school up until two years ago. Let's say... they did touch something that does not belong to them."

Kenny must have been thinking and contemplating over his words because of the long pause until he replied.

"Hmmm... and this 'something' is worth enough to kill them and dirty your hands even after you took so much time to built up a clean life... interesting... I will see what I can do for you. You will hear from me soon my dear nephew, bye~!"

And before Levi could even reply Kenny already had hung up. He hoped he didn't said too much to reveal his situation with Hanji, because if anything he never wanted his uncle or his past get involved with her.

Another reason why he took so long until giving in to her clinging and big lovingly bright smile... he wanted her to stay this way forever and stay away from any sort of danger or criminal act even if it did mean staying away from him and end up in someone else arms eventually.  
But here Levi was now, he gave in because he became a normal civilian with a job and regular income, an apartment, always paying his bills and Levi believed he could escape from his past and just erase it, up until today.

Clutching his phone tightly in his grip he decided to make himself another cup of tea, already walking into his kitchen. He wouldn't be able to sleep the whole night probably.

After he was done he silently returned back into his bedroom, first he hide the phone back into his undergarment drawer before he climbed carefully into bed next to Hanji.  
Sitting up and leaning against the bed frame Levi sipped at his tea in silence until shuffling noises caught his attention. Hanji was steering in her sleep, making him worried if she woke up but as he heard her mumbling he knew she was still asleep.

"Stop it.. no... let me go..."

A nightmare.

Placing his tea down on his bedside table Levi turned around to her, lifting Hanji's form up so she was resting with her head on his lap now, one arm combing through her brown hair, while the other was lightly draped around her form and holding her hand.

"No one is hurting you anymore. I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I swear it Hanji. I will make them all disappear."

His soft deep voice had some effect on her, her trembling stopped slowly, her expression softened as well. Her mumbling stopped as well and her breathing returned to a normal slow rhythm as well.

"At least you have some sweet dreams now. I will keep watch over you and protect you the whole night. You hear me Hanji?"

Of course Levi knew he wouldn't receive any kind of reply, but he hoped she did hear him as he felt her squeeze his hand lightly back, making him smile.

* * *

About a week later and Levi still hasn't heard anything from Kenny.  
At this rate he was already thinking he had to look for clues on his own.  
But the question was when?

He was busy enough with Hanji day in and day out.

After he had called Erwin and the principal Hanji got at least two week off from work or longer of she needed some more time. Levi used his remaining free days to take off from work as well. And it was good he did.

Hanji fell at the first few days still into a light panic whenever Levi had left her alone without telling her.  
Thinking someone got him or she is in danger again Floch and his group jumping out from any corner any minute.

It was Sunday early morning as Levi like usual was the first one to get up from the two. Looking besides him he confirmed Hanji being still in deep slumber. At least her nightmares became less frequently.

Staring over her sleeping form only dressed in her underwear, with only partway being covered by her blanket Levi noted her bruises and cuts have been healing nicely. Some were already completely gone and some were barely visible anymore.

Covering her properly again with her blanket and watching her with amusement curling up into the comfortable warmth, Levi got out of bed.

It was only 7o'clock in the morning but for Levi suffering with insomnia it was one of the best rests since long. In fact if Levi had to admit since he had Hanji sleep with him and her nightmares subdued, he slept a lot better and woke up a lot less of times, hugging her close to him which gave him a sense of having her in safety within his arms.

He should get a shower and make them both some breakfast Levi decided and started his next daily basic routine since the last few days. Picking up a pen and a sticky note Levi filled out were he was gonna be in case she woke up before he returned and found herself being alone. It prevented her from having a panic attack since she could just go to where he was.  
After he was done and grabbing him some fresh clothes he silently left the room.

About maybe 15minutes later Hanji sat up in bed and yawned while stretching herself.

"Good morning Levi-"

Her voice turned quiet as she looked to Levi's bedside and finding it empty. Patting it just to be in case because without glasses she was very blind she confirmed her fears however.

Where was he?

How late was it?

A hint of panic spread inside her as she scanned the room for any moving person or object but she could make out nothing. Quickly she reached to her bedside table and put on her glasses.  
Only as she did this she noticed something light green and in square form fall off her forehead and landing on her lap.

"Huh?"

Picking it up and reading the contents of the so called sticky note a certain dark haired male had stuck onto her made her worry go all away in an instant.

'I'm taking a shower and make us some breakfast. -Levi.'

"Idiot. Just sticking it onto my forehead like this. How stupid am I to get still scared this easily!?" Hanji grinned feeling from one second to another have all her stupid worries being gone. As she now started to listen she could even hear the sound of water running from the shower still.

Maybe Hanji could surprise him a bit as well and tease him back.

But as soon as she reached the bathroom she noticed the door was locked, frowning and furrowing her brow. Levi never locked his door so why now?

"Hanji? I'm done in a minute than you can come in." Levi said from the other side of the door.

"No..no it's fine." Muttering quietly Hanji walked away into the kitchen to start making some coffee for her and tea for Levi.

Was he avoiding her?

A sad feeling spread inside her and bad ideas she should not think about. Because Levi was not such a guy. He always said so but yet she couldn't not shake these feelings of her chest.

Coming out of the shower fully dressed, Levi walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Hanji."

"Morning Levi. Here your tea."

Giving him his tea cup filled with tea Levi thanked her and took a sip before he started taking out the ingredients he needed to make them some breakfast, having no idea what his actions with being considerate to her condition made Hanji feel.

After they were done eating Levi was in the middle to put the dishes into the dishwasher as the doorbell rang. Hanji froze looking at Levi with wide eyes. They didn't order anything or were supposed to get any visitors.  
Levi signaled her to stay put as he made his way to the door slowly.

Looking through the peeking door hole Levi's mouth gaped open seeing who exactly was standing at his doorway.

"This cannot be real."

Angrily Levi unlocked his door and ripped the door practically open, fury in his grey blue eyes.

"Yo, Levi! Surprise! I came for a visit!"

"What the hell do you want here Kenny!?" Levi cursed quietly as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. No way would he allow this man to step into his home.

"I came to visit my beloved nephew wanting to see if he did grow a bit but seems like ya are short as ever." Kenny laughed.

Hanji peeked inside the hallway to the closed door confused.

"Levi? Who is it?"

Hearing Hanji's voice Levi's eyes widened, knowing Kenny definitely heard her too.

"It's no one important. Just the mail guy." Levi yelled to her while he gave Kenny the look for not even daring to step past him.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi Levi. The mail guy? Really? Besides I came for ya little girl too. Wanting to meet her finally. The 'something' no one is allowed to touch and the reason why ya called me." His voice turned quieter with his big wide smile showing his white teeth at Levi. "If ya want to know what I found out I think it would be better if you let me in little boy."

Threatening him Levi greeted his teeth in frustration. Knowing he had lost if he wanted to find these three guys to kill them he had to let Kenny do what he wants. For now at least.

Stepping aside Levi let Kenny in, locking the door as fast as he could in place again to go after the guy. Hanji's eyes widened seeing an unknown man enter and walking with this wide maniac smile at her and his spread arms as if to want to embrace her as soon as he laid eyes on the brunette.

"Ohh! There she is! You must be my nephews girlfriend! I am uncle Kenny!"

"Kenny don't get any closer to her!"

Stepping past him Levi stood between Kenny and Hanji protectively.  
Hanji was scared, her legs becoming wobbly, hiding behind Levi now.

"L-levi? Your uncle? What is going on here?"

Turning around Levi grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look at him.

"It's complicated. He said he was in town after years and wanted to visit me... he's my uncle, the brother from my deceased mother. His name is Kenny Ackerman. He looks like a crazy man and can be a bit weird but he won't harm you, I promise ok?"

Hanji eyed Kenny shortly before her eyes drifted back to Levi and she nodded. Turning to Kenny Hanji stretched her hand out deciding to be polite.

"Hello Kenny Ackerman... I am Hanji Zoe... Levi's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Taking his cowboy like hat off Kenny gently took her hand Kenny smiled, but instead of shaking it he pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Hanji Zoe. I hope calling you Hanji is okay. You can use Kenny only as well. After all we are somewhat like family maybe in the future aren't we?" Kenny said, winking at Hanji which made her somewhat feel even more uncomfortable.

Levi never let his eyes off them, glaring daggers at Kenny.

They all sat down in the living room. Kenny got the armchair across from the couch were Hanji and Levi sat down, Levi always having an arm draped around Hanji's shoulder protectively.

"So my little nephew got himself a pretty little angel. I'm surprised ya picked a woman out which is bigger as you." Kenny chuckled while taking a sip from his coffee Hanji had served him before they sat down. Levi and Hanji drank tea.

"Yeah... she is. Will you ever get tired nagging me on my short height?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Come on Levi. Even Kuchel, your mother was a few centimeter bigger as you. It's funny. Whoever your father was must be pretty short."

"Too bad we will never know." Levi snorted while he heard Hanji chuckle lightly right next to him.

"You two are somehow alike..." Hanji said after she had watched them banter for a while making both males look surprised at her.

"No way in hell." Levi snapped.

"I think me and shorty here are a little different but we are both Ackermans and this will certainly never change. Our bloodline will remain the same forever."

Levi understood the hidden meaning Kenny meant to say and 'tched'.

Kenny found this whole scenario more than just a little entertaining. He really had a blast here.

"So for how long are ya two a thing? How did ya meet her? I don't see a ring on her pretty little finger yet. I am going to be disappointed in ya Levi if you tell me now ya are together for few years."

Hanji and Levi cheeks lit up.

"Th-that is- well for about a little over a year but me and Hanji decide this stuff!" Levi stammered.

"Over a year... you two are both around the same age I assume? Well don't wait to long uncle Kenny here wants to see the next Ackerman generation soon. As ya know Woman get harder pregnant the older they are. So don't wait too long if you love your woman this much to contact me and kill three males because they did something to her, than in my eyes this means it is time to tie the knot and ask her to marry ya. I am approving of it even."

At those words Hanji's mouth gaped open and she stared at Levi before she yelled at him.

"What did he just say Levi!? You asked your uncle for help to kill them!? LEVI YOU CAN'T!"

"Ups you kept it a secret?" Kenny asked innocently.

"Hanji look you think I can just let them be after they did this to you!? They need to get punished. And the pol-"

"And the police are the ones to find them Levi and punish them! Not YOU! You were done with your criminal past, right!? You became clean and got a job, remember!?" Hanji became furious and angry and sad all emotions at the same time.

"Hanji listen I-"

As Levi tried to touch her Hanji slapped his hand away.

"Don't Hanji me now! Tell me you won't do something stupid and kill them for my sake! I don't want this! I want you near me not in prison!"

Kenny watched their bickering and sighed, a headache forming already inside his head. Slapping both of his hands loudly onto the coffee table got both of their attentions, all quiet and shocked of the sudden interruption.

"Listen Hanji, I can understand you want your lover clean and nice but ya should have been thinking about who you fell for before you got close to my nephew here. Levi here killed his first person as he was 14years old. He beat lots of people up very badly in his life more than we can count all together on our fingers."

Kenny pointed at Levi which had his arms crossed over his chest looking very uncomfortable. "You know we Ackermans, our bloodline... we tend to be very protective of our important people in our lives. And we would even die for them if needed. And having a lover... I would find these guys and skin them alive personally too. So I can understand Levi. He only wants you safe. We aren't dumb miss Hanji. Getting us in prison is pretty hard. Levi never got caught either and he was a criminal for many years. Being once an Ackerman is always being an Ackerman. We will never change. The lust to kill if needed is in our genes."

Getting up from his seat Kenny dusted his head and put it back on.

"I would say you may think hard now what you want to do Hanji. Stay with Levi and accept him for who he is or better break up with him."

Turning his gaze at Levi he continued.

"Ohh, right about your request Levi. The three you look for might have a connection with the Zeke underground rebels. They are deeply involved in drug deals and Zeke Yeager is the biggest drug dealer criminal boss in the dark side of our world, besides old Kenny here. So in short to kill them will help me actually as well and is in my interest. I must however first confirm these information. They might get information by the information broker called Yelena. A big woman that many believe to be a guy even. Anyway old Kenny here will go now and let you two quarrel alone and come to some terms. I will call when I found something new."

And just as Kenny said this he left on his own.

Hearing the door close Levi got up and locked the door from the inside again, storming away from the argument if possible but Hanji stormed after him angrily, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with her with a sudden force Levi hardly knew from her being capable of. Pulling him into their bedroom she let him go and sat down on his bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You can't be serious! Don't have contact with Kenny anymore Levi!"

Out patience Levi lost himself and yelled back at her.

"No Hanji! It's exactly as Kenny did say! I am an Ackerman! We want to keep our beloved ones safe! I want to protect you.. What is so wrong with this!? As long as they walk around freely they could rape you again! You want this!?"

"Of course not!" Hanji yelled back at him."

"But I don't want to lose you either!"

"You won't lose me shitty glasses!"

Levi cursed frustrated and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders pretty roughly, making Hanji wince a bit in pain.

"I can keep myself safe! It is like Kenny said I killed already some people. You know who I killed!? I killed the murders of my mother with 14years old! My mother was a prostitute, I never saw my father! Probably some customer he was. Some day some males came to her and raped her just like you! Just that they killed her at the end! Two of my precious childhood friends Isabel and Farlan were killed by some assholes like those too in a shooting long ago. I took revenge for them all! That's why I won't let anyone walk around alive and see someone precious being killed again if I cannot prevent it!"

"Levi..." Hanji was at a loose of words. She didn't know over this. Reaching out to him she pulled him down to her. He knelt down on the floor between her legs while she hugged him to her chest, caressing his head.  
"Listen Levi... I know you want to keep me safe... but with you here with me, I feel already safe... without you I am not safe. And you will make me sad if you get hurt because of me... so please... please... don't do something stupid for my sake, okay?"

"I can't promise you this Hanji." He admitted honestly. No more lies. Looking up at her Levi leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. He was relived feeling her kiss him back despite her being angry at him and not approving of his decision.

"Levi... you are cruel."

"I know I am." He presses his lips again onto her lips to silence her.

With some force he pushed her over and made her fall backwards onto his bed to tower over her and kiss her again with need and apologizing all the while.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry to worry you.. but I must do this to keep you safe."

Her hands went around his neck, pulling him as close as she could, kissing him back with need as well.

"I hate how much I love you... please don't leave me alone and go into prison."

"I won't. I will stay with you as long as you want me to. Unless you want me gone knowing about my past."

At this Hanji shook her head, biting her lip feeling sadness building up inside her.

"I don't mind about your past but I want your future to stay bright. I want not to be the reason the taint it."

A tear run down her face which Levi quickly rubbed away with his thumb from her face.

"You are the reason I am the way I am, you know this?" Levi leaned down letting his forehead rest against her own. "Less of an asshole than before."

Looking at his eyes Hanji pleaded silently at him not to go but she knew she couldn't change his mind.

"Am I desire able still?"

"What?"

"You locked your bathroom door today... and it's over two weeks ago since that accident... I feel like... I mean.. I want you to erase those bad memories with showing me your own version of how to do it."

Listening to her mumbling Levi stared at her quiet surprised.

"Idiot, I only locked the door believing it would make your more comfortable. And getting dressed already when I come out to not see anything that could remind you over what happened to you."

He kissed her forehead than her cheek first the right one than the left one.

"If you want me to touch you and make love to you... you know I would gladly do so. You are still as hot and sexy for me than you were when the first time I took you."

These words made her giggle which made him smile as well.

"Than do it. Prove it to me. You have my full consent."

Hanji giggled happily as she felt his hands sneak to her buttons and starting to unbutton them slowly while his lips traced down her neck. Leaving here and there some hickeys which made her hum happily.  
Pulling at his shirt from his back she tried to get it off him. Stopping his kisses Levi moved away and pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it away, showing her his glorious body with his abs before he climbed back up on top of her.

"Better?"

"Hmm yes. I like your body." Hanji purred. "You are tender with me unlike what happened back then..."

Pressing his finger against her lips he silenced her quickly.

"Do not think about this anymore. And especially not now. I will open and remove your shirt now and your bra."

Informing her Hanji nodded silently before he did exactly this. As soon as the clothes were gone Levi kissed onto her cleavage than while his one hand started to massage her right breasts tenderly, his mouth engulfed her left one, sucking on it. He never bite her or hurt her. Acting just like a huge baby which made Hanji smile, caressing his head. She never quite understood why males were so fixated with them. But Levi was no exception. Always saying her small beasts were just the right size for his hands.  
Having enough he switched sides doing the same treatment than before to her.

He let himself time. Carefully planning each of his next moves. After a while kissing down her body to her navel until he reached her pants.  
Hanji nodded telling him to go on and let him open the button to her jeans and pulling them off, joining her other clothes he already had removed on the floor.  
Her panties were already soaked a little Levi noticed.

"May I?"

Looking at her eyes he made sure she was feeling ok. He needed to be sure he was not doing something to hurt her.

"Please touch me Levi."

Spreading her legs slowly Hanji waited. Her breath hitched in anticipation.

"Tell me if I should stop right away." Levi informed her before he rubbed with two of his fingers over her entrance and clit on top of her red panties, soaking the fabric even more with her juice.

Hanji sighed, it felt good.  
Noticing she seemed to enjoy it Levi pulled her panties at some point to the side and touched her directly which gave him even a even better result.

"Hanji come here."  
Leaning up onto her elbows enough Levi was able to kiss her passionately while his fingers continued pleasing her.

"I'm inserting a finger now, okay?" He asked between kisses and as she gave her reply he easily slipped one in, having her made wet enough to not hurt her in the process.  
After a while he inserted the second one which she let out an approving moan.

"More Levi.. more.. I can feel.. I'm close!"

"I know."

The wet sounds of his fingers moving inside deeper and a little faster now were still not quite enough to give her, her begging release until his thumb started caressing her clit and a few moments later she felt herself tightening around his fingers and come with a loud cry.  
Riding her orgasm out Levi pulled his fingers out and licked her juices from them. Hanji watched everything in her daze of her orgasm. So different than what they did.

"More? Want me to continue Hanji."

"Yeah, this was just the beginning I want you to do with me."

"Oh really? Than what is your next wish?" Levi asked, smirking down at her. "Your wish is my command."

"Tongue now?" She asked almost innocently despite her pervert request.

"And after that?"

"Your little man in the pants inside me."

"Which position?" Levi asked curious.

Hanji paused for a moment thinking until she replied with a light blush on her face.

"Let's start with missionary and than do some others.. until I have enough."

"Oh? So many times?" Nuzzling her neck before he moved down between her legs to do exactly what she had requested.

Giving her inner tight a long kiss until he left a territorial mark he moved lower and giving her folds a long slick lick with his tongue. Spreading her open, he began licking her sensitive flesh while listing to her cute little noises and squirms she did. Good thing he held her in place, having his hands moved below her behind and lifting her a little up to have a better access. His tongue was all over the place, entering her to lick her deepest core or suck at her clit. Her hands had already found his head, pulling at his black hair while she called his name in ecstasy.

"Levi! I'm- can't- I will come!"

Hanji tried to warn him in case he wanted to move his head away still, but Levi never had any intention of doing so, licking and sucking more at her even as her orgasm loudly kicked in and riding it out until she her upper body collapsed back onto the mattress being in her afterglow state, panting.

This gave Levi the time to wipe his mouth and lick the last remains from her juice from his lips while watching her satisfied how positive pleased and out of breath she did look, with her rosy cheeks and disheveled hair.  
Levi climbed back up her while opening his zipper and pulling his pants and underwear enough down to reveal his big erection.  
Seeing it made Hanjj lightly nervous but excited as well knowing this was Levi's. She wanted to remember the feeling how it felt becoming one with him. The perfect fit they did have.  
Feeling the familiar feeling of something press against her entrance, Hanji readied herself about what was about to come.

"Trust me. I will be gentle."

She heard him whispering next to her ear. Maybe his words had a deeper meaning as well. To trust him in everything and anything he was about to do.

"I know. I decide I will trust you."

Familiar feeling. Her body feeling filled up and stretched but yet feeling so different as it was him instead of them.

Very shortly some bad memories flashed up into her mind making her whimper as he did enter her, but they got replaced quickly as she opened her eyes again she had squeezed shut and was eye to eye with with the worried expression of Levi.  
Grasping her left hand into his left one, intertwining their fingers while giving them a gentle squeeze, Levi waited for her to adjust and be ready.

"Are you ok? I will go out if you want me to stop."

Shaking her head Hanji lightly smiled. "No, but a kiss would be nice."

Gladly complying to her request, Levi moved his face up to hers and their lips met into a soft kiss. At first short until they became longer and more deeper. Signaling him to continue as she wrapped her legs around his hips, Levi started slowly rock his hips back and forth.

It wasn't fast or rough this time but slow and tender. The exact opposite of what they did to her. Eventually they reached each others climax, Hanji shuddering as she felt him filling her up. She needed this. As she felt this sensation she released how much she welcomed this feeling, erasing all these similar but bad versions of it.

"Now?"

As answer she pushed him lightly away to have enough room to turn on her stomach.

"Let me forget this position now."

And so they continued for a long while until both of them tiredly and sweaty fell asleep into each others arms.

* * *

The birds chirped and the sun tickled Hanji's nose, making her slowly rise up from her nice slumber.

It was a good morning she thought until she felt nothing besides her, her eyes searching the whole bedside of Levi up, quickly grabbing her glasses and look around the empty room as well.

"LEVI!?"

Her panicked search halted as she found the green sticky note which was stuck on her beside table. Something was clearly written on it.

'I know you will probably hate me for this. Kenny contacted me in the evening saying he might have a lead where they are. I'm going to check out if his information were right. Will be back in the evening. I asked Erwin to come and visit you and keep an eye on you. Just trust me... and I'm sorry... -Levi'

Immediately her lips trembled and her whole good morning shattered into pieces. Levi was gone. Gone to kill these three bastards and search for them to protect her.

"I don't want Erwin to babysit me. I want you! I didn't wanted you to this for my sake, stupid Levi!"


	4. A short happiness

Not long after Hanji got up and got dressed Erwin stood at her doorway with some bags with food with him.

"Erwin..." Hanji greeted him with anything than a happy smile.

"I suppose a 'good' morning would be bad to say Hanjj." Erwin said, holding the bag with fresh baked pastries inside in front of her face as if to make some kind of truce.

Arms crossed up she eyed the bag for a moment before she stepped aside defeated, letting him in.

"Come in and explain to me what Levi told you, got it?"

"I know, I know. I will tell you everything I know."

Marching into the kitchen Hanji motioned for Erwin to sit down. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please." Erwin answered while placing his bag down onto the table, which Hanji snatched away quickly to put them all on one big plate.

As she served for them both a cup of coffee, placing plates and cutlery down for them, she joined him at the kitchen table and waited.  
Seeing Erwin got the silent dangerous treatment he held his hands up in defensive, coughing while thinking of the best way to start.

"Well, this morning I suppose it was 3 or 4o'clock Levi send me a message, telling me he had to do something and would be gone until evening. He knew I had the day off and asked me to keep an eye on you because of the frequent assault on you. Also he asked me if needed if I could make his background clean again. Which I replied I cannot promise anything. As I asked him what he is about to do he told me it's better if I don't know yet and hung up. That's really all I know I swear Hanji."

"Really?"

Staring him deep in the eyes even leaning over the table to be as closely to his face as possible, she tried to read him. But seeing nothing in particularly which could hint out he was lying she sank back into her seat in frustration.

"This damn Levi. He wants to dirty his hands because of me Erwin. It's flattering but in our society murder is still something illegal!"

"Did you talk to him over it?" Erwin asked not being surprised by the serious topic. He knew what Levi all did in his past because he got some connections to clean his background in the past. So he was well aware about all his crimes.

"Of course I did Erwin! But you know Levi he won't listen if it is important for him. He will do what he wants and puts everyone else before him." Hanji pouted. "It's not like I do not trust him or believe not in his strength that he could not pull it off. But I still worry. And I hate these guys but to kill them? I would be fine if they just get caught and end in prison. Levi however thinks otherwise..."

Erwin smiled and walked besides her, patting her shoulder.

"Who knows. He often ends up listening to you and does what you want. Let's both believe in him to find a solution everyone can be happy with. I for my part I am glad to see you are doing well again. Your students are all missing you especially Moblit your almost like assistant student which always wants to help you out."

At this Hanji smiled warmly.

"I'm glad too to be fine. Let's dig in into those pastries. If you have a chocolate one I will leave one for Levi when he returns I suppose."

The day continued very uneventful for Hanji. Erwin filled her in what she did miss during her absence so far. And they talked about a date when she could return to work. Also Hanji wanted to tighten up the security for other female students sake as well and not just her own. Erwin agreed as well.  
It was one hour before midnight and both Erwin and Hanji were watching a movie while eating some potato chips as they heard the door unlock and an extremely tired Levi came into view.

"Yo Levi." Erwin raised his hand which he tiredly did as well.

Hanji stared at him about to say something but she closed her mouth again, being at a loss for words. Erwin noticed the problem and decided it is better if he should go now. The two needed time for themselves now and sort this problem out.

"Well than since Levi is here and nothing happened it is time for me to go. Tomorrow Mike and Nanaba will come since I have no time."

"Eh okay..." Hanji got up and lead Erwin outside. Anything just to avoid Levi for a few more seconds.

As Erwin was gone the brunette looked for him and found him tiredly sitting at the edge of the bed, his head low making it unable for her to see his face.  
Before she could even say anything however Levi beat her around the bush.

"If you want to ask no I did not kill anyone. I didn't even see them. They weren't at the place Kenny´s men said and as much as I looked around today I couldn't find them. So be glad. Your boyfriend is no killer yet."

"I see."

The raven raised his head confused over her reply. He did ready himself to get yelled at, to have her hit him but not this reply.

"Aren't you going to tell me how angry you are for going after them? Hit me or anything of the sort?"

All Hanji did was to star with her brown orbs directly into his grey blue ones.

"I won't. I know I cannot change your mind or stop you. But I will believe."

"Believe in what?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"In you and your decisions you take you won't regret the most."

With those words Hanji left the room but said over her shoulder still.

"You must be hungry, right? Erwin did bring pastries with him. I left a chocolate flavored one for you, knowing it is your favorite."

Sitting up Levi quickly followed after her.

"Where are you going!?"

"Uhh... finishing the movie? And than I will go to bed."

Informing him shortly she went into the living room leaving an utter confused Levi behind.

And she wasn't lying as she said this. She did join him in bed after her movie was finished, facing him with her back. For a moment Levi hesitated if he should approach her and wrap his arms around her body like usual, spooning her or if he should rather not.  
In the end he did it carefully, relieved as nothing happened like as example she kicking him with her strong long legs into oblivion. He saw her once angry, destroying a whole room, flipping chairs and a table with just one kick. And since than Levi knew, Ackerman or not he would rather not ever receive a kick between his legs from her.

* * *

The next day was the same as before. Levi was gone already as Hanji woke up much to her dismay and soon after at her doorstep stood Mike with his girlfriend and being Hanji's best friend Nanaba.

At least they provided her nice company. Nanaba dragged Hanji out of the apartment for the first time since weeks, telling her with two bodyguards there is nothing to worry about. Mike would sniff any asshole out from miles if someone would dare to approach them. Nanaba dragged her out into the mall for shopping. The two woman enjoyed themselves while Mike just walked after them or ended up carrying their bags.  
Occasionally Hanji looked around worried if there was not one of the three watching her, but she saw nothing.

As she saw a short raven haired person in the crowded mall her eyes widened however and she stopped immediately.

Was this Levi!?

Unfortunately for her he disappeared into the big crowded way too fast.

"Hanji, hey earth to Hanji! I asked you a question."

Nanaba took her out of her thoughts, giving her no other choice besides to face her friend. Scratching the back of her head she laughed nervously.

"Haha, sorry what did you say? I was busy, thinking I saw someone I knew."

Nanaba sighed. "I asked how you and Levi are doing?"

"Ahh... well this is a hard question. I suppose not bad and not good either?"

"A fight?"

At this Hanji nodded. She couldn't tell Nanaba or Mike the exact details after all but at least a bit was possible.

"A bad fight?" Nanaba pushed her now to spill everything out. She was very worried for her friend.

"Hmm well, I suppose I could stay angry at him and break up in the worst case or hope and trust in him."

Nanaba's expression darkened. "If that midget breaks your heart, I'm gonna break his bones. Is he unfaithful to you!?"

"What NO! No! He is the opposite. He's too protective. If I tell him to keep it down a little he still won't for now at least." Hanji quickly explained.

"Wasn't he always like this? Telling you to eat, take a bath, comb your hair because it looks like a birds next until he lost patience and combed your hair or shared his food with you? And you still fell in love with him despite being so overwhelming. Listen Hanjj, I know Levi would never do anything to hurt you. Just give him some time to think about his actions. In the end he always does what you want."

"I hope you are right." Smiling lightly Hanji felt a little better.

Seeing this Nanaba decided to tell her best friend something else to cheer her up and most likely surprise her. Grabbing her arm Nanaba leaned closer whispering into her ear. "I have to tell you something too but without Mike around. Let's go into the ladies toilets"

Confusion written over her face Hanji followed her inside the mall public toilets while Mike waited outside.

"I am according to at least three pregnancy tests I peed on pregnant with Mike's child. And you are the first one I tell this because I am way too nervous to tell Mike an-"

Nanaba found herself in a bear hug almost knocking her from her feet along with Hanj's loud cheerful 'yahoo' filling her eardrums.

"That's amazing Nanaba! Mike will be so happy! I bet he will marry you right on the spot if he finds out!"

"Haha, well it wasn't really planned. I was always thinking first marriage and than children but Mike never asked even after over 3years dating. I suppose my body decided he needs a push." Nanaba laughed nervously. "You think he will be happy?"

"Of course he will! Trust in Mike he loves you still as much as on the first day. Maybe even more actually." Hanji encouraged her friend being very happy for her.  
Than the sudden movement happened and Nanaba poked Hanji's chest exactly where her heart was.

"And you should trust in Levi. He loves you just like you say Mike loves me. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction too. If you overcome this fight I bet you two will overcome everything and you will marry him and bear him a child. I know you love being a teacher and being around children Hanji."

Hanji turned as red as a tomato, remembering Kenny's words as well, about marriage and children.

Would Levi event want children?

They never really talked about it, not even about marriage if she were to be honest. But seeing Nanaba all happy and bubbly she couldn't help but wonder if they overcome this problem. What would their next step be?

* * *

Not knowing about any of this Levi walked down some narrow stairs, standing now in front of two double doors at the end of the hall which had 'for Staff only' written on them.

"Hidden below the mall... I hope this time Kenny was right."

Checking he made sure his knife was still in his pocket and his gun he got from Kenny loaded and secured in his holster.  
With a strong kick Levi kicked the doors open, gun pulled out and ready to fire. Inside were 6 or 8 people he spotted, all looking frozen in place.

"Hey! What do you want here!?"

The first one a big fella with shaved head and more muscles than brains was the first one to react, pulling out a gun as well.  
But Levi reacted faster and already shot his shoulder with two shots making the guy drop his gun.

"I ask the questions here pig. Where is Floch, Joseph and Tim? I have some business with them." Levi growled.

"They aren't here as you can see. Only us. We are just loading up the deliveries. Floch is doing the business talks and is not here anymore. No clue who those other two are you mentioned buddy."

Another shorter guy replied, holding his hands up followed by three others all in Levi's view.

Turning his body around Levi blocked two sudden fists which got swung at him from behind. He knew he had counted more in the beginning. Two sneaked up behind him but too bad for them they were nothing against an Ackerman. Grabbing the guy by his shirt he flung him over his shoulders and into the hard cement floor. The other one Levi pulled in front of him as shield after he received a kick into his fat stomach and between his legs, his knife cutting now lightly into the guys neck, a small blood trail running down his skin, making the guy shriek in panic.

"You guys want it the hard way it seems. Lay down your weapons and kick them away or I will have no problem blowing everyone's brain out and turn this floor red. Did I make myself clear idiots?"

His deadly intent and icy tone was enough for them to obey Levi, throwing all their weapons away.  
Looking around Levi spotted a rope on a table. And duct tape.

"Now fatty you and the creepy one next to you. Take the rope and duct tape and tie your friends hands up. The others kneel down and hands in front of your body so I can see them. And no tricks or else..." Pulling his knife again closer to his hostages throat he watched how a bit more blood started trailing down his skin making him beg to let him alive.

"No, please! I'm sorry! I won't do anything to upset you! Don't kill me!"

"Than shut up or I will shut you up" Levi's voice was cold with no sympathy to these guys watching them all getting tied up.

As they were done Levi knocked the guy out he had used as hostage and tied him up himself with duct tape.  
Now he could finally inspect the area more closely.

The bags they loaded up in a van were indeed all filled with drugs. So Kenny was right and they must be working for Zeke. Only this guy could smuggle drugs in this big amount. Taking out a handkerchief Levi whipped his knife clean from the blood before he put it away.

"Disgusting." He mumbled before he angrily pulled out the phone he used to contact Kenny with.

"It's me Kenny. The three guys weren't here but I found a few workers about to load up a van with drugs to deliver. I don't care what you do with them uncle just find me the three assholes already. And I do believe they are working for Zeke. The amount lying around here is insane. Yes, I will wait until your men arrive."

Rolling his eyes Levi hung up, noticing how they all eyed him with wide eyes now.

"You're an Ackerman!? But we thought the only relative from Kenny did die a few years ago. Levi Ackerman is alive..."

Tch, just great he blew his cover but he doubted Kenny would let them stay alive. Without answering them Levi took a chair which stood around and pulled it in front of them. With his gun out and in his hand he slumped down into the chair and waited. If someone would move he would kill them on the spot.

About twenty minutes later Kenny personally, dressed in a black coat and black hat entered the room with a loud boasting laugh, followed by 10 or more people. A blond woman with short ponytail stood out the most however.

"Good job Levi! You're the best. It's unfortunate we could not yet find the guys you are looking for but we will try negotiating with them before we dispose of them."

"Whatever but Kenny they know about Levi Ackerman. So... take care of this." Levi informed him.

"Of course. See them silenced." Smirking at Levi before he walked past him to start giving orders to his men, Kenny let Levi go.

* * *

Levi was surprised as he stepped inside his apartment to find it empty.

Fear immediately spread inside him as he rushed through all rooms and started calling out to her.

No reply. No notifications on his phone or paper message for him was left inside his apartment either.

Taking his phone out he dialed Hanji's number, begging in his mind for her to pick up.  
Each second of waiting drives him more crazy until he heard the voice he was begging to hear finally loudly vibrating in his ears. She sounded very cheerful and in a good mood.

"Hanji! Where the hell are you!?"

"At the mall still, me Mike and Nanaba decided to eat Sushi... why do you ask..?"

At this obvious answer Levi rubbed his temples, clicking his tongue.

"Because I am at home and I find you not here! I got worried something happened!"

Silence followed for a long while until Hanji decided over what to answer.

"I feel like this every time you come home late to hunt them down.. sorry to make you worry. I am fine. Will be home in a few hours. Mike and Nanaba will drop me down at your apartment. Love you, bye."

And than she hung up to him leaving him at a loss of words standing there.

She didn't lie because exactly two hours later she unlocked the door with the spare key she got from Levi.

Unexpectedly was that Levi did not come to greet her but instead she found the hallway sparkling spotless and clean. And not just the hallway, all rooms Hanji passed were cleaned from up and down, but where was Levi?

Her question was quickly answered as she found Levi still with his trademark bandana on his head and the one he used to cover his mouth being pulled down around his neck, lying on his big couch taking a nap.  
Despite approaching the couch carefully, his eyes quickly snapped open, his grey blueish eyes staring up at her tiredly.  
Hanji couldn't help but think he was looking cute.

"I'm home clean freak."

"...welcome back." Levi muttered unsure how to face her after the phone call from earlier.

Smiling down at him she sat down on the little space Levi made for her, already about to sit up. But Hanji had other plans, actually feeling a bit bad as well for being so harsh to him at the phone. But she wanted him to understand her situation. With a quick movement she had pulled him back down, making his head collide with her knees to use them as a pillow.  
Levi remained silent, surprised by her actions nonetheless, feeling his bandana on his head removed before something, her fingers to be exact, combed gently trough his hair.  
They ended up in a comfortable silence, neither of them sure how to start the conversation, being the idiots who they were.

"Say Levi... did you not know what to do with yourself so you cleaned every room spotless until you were tired?" She teased him.

"...it needed a good cleaning."

"I could eat from the floor now, you know?"

Levi gave her a death pan reaction. "Had a good time with Mike and Nanaba?"

"I did. We were at the mall as you know." Hanji pointed at three bags she had placed down on the floor before she was approaching the couch. "...and Nanaba told me some wonderful news."

"What news?" Levi wondered if this was the reason why she was so happy.

"I will tell you but keep it a secret. Especially from Mike." She made a short dramatic pause, grinning even more. "She is pregnant as it seems with Mike's child."

"A child.." Levi murmured surprised by her words. Especially at the timing, Kenny's words not leaving the back of his head ever since he mentioned them either. "But they aren't married yet."

"As soon as Mike knows, I'm sure they will. I'm just happy for them."

Humming in acknowledgement Levi closed his eyes enjoying the for once comfortable silence which surrounded them. Doing nothing and not having to worry about Hanji because she was here with him, gently combing with her fingers through his hair was everything he needed at the moment.  
Hanji was glad for this as well because asking over his day she wanted to avoid, probably not receiving an answer she liked anyway. He was still alive, with her and this was all that mattered for today

* * *

Days continued for Hanji in the same routine. Either Erwin, Mike with his now fiancé Nanaba or Moblit stayed with her.

She even went back to school even through it was hard at first. Levi especially changed his search times as soon as he learned about her going back to work. He drove her to school and followed her until she reached the teachers office. Glaring at any male student that got her nervous just from staring at her.

From there either Erwin or Moblit took over to guard her and keep an eye on her. Luckily for Levi Moblit was in most of Hanji's classes since she was his homeroom teacher too for this year. So after a long talk, giving him orders what to do and where he overstepped his line and would feel his wrath because Hanji was his woman, Levi could leave without that much worry eating him out.  
If they saw Floch and his gang or any other suspicious figure they would call him.  
If Hanji was earlier finished with her classes she would call him. She would always wait for Levi until he arrived to pick her up to drive her to his apartment.  
Also she would still not go back to her own home. Unless he was with her. Those were all the conditions Levi made until he allowed her to teach at their school again.

It was Friday and school just ended. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Hearing her phone ring in her bag, she quickly went to pick it up. Levi's name was written on the display, along with his photo appearing on the screen. This was unusual. Levi, knowing her timetable always picked her up directly from the classroom.

"Levi?"

"Hey, I'm calling because I cannot come to pick you up. However I arranged someone else to pick you up. Just bear with him until I am home." Levi muttered annoyed sounding as on the other line.

"Who?" Hanji asked hesitant. "Erwin?"

"No."

"Mike? Nanaba?"

"No they have no time being busy planning a wedding."

"Moblit then...? But wait did he not already go home today early because he did not feel well..."

"Yes, he did. I already asked him."

"Then who is going to bring me home?"

"It's-" before Levi could finish his sentence the door swung open at Hanji's classroom and a big smiling person with cowboy like hat stood at the doorway.

"Yo, Miss Hanji we meet again. I am here to be your little escort for my little nephew."

"Kenny..." Hanji muttered into the phone, having her answer already standing in front of her face.

Levi hearing Kenny's voice on the other side groaned. He wanted to tell her before this guy appeared.

"Sorry Hanji, but he was the only one I could ask and trust enough to keep you out of harm. I have to go now. I hope I will be back in the evening but I can't promise you this."

"Huh!?" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean you cannot come home today maybe!? Levi what are you going to do!? Levi!? LEVI!?"

But as much as Hanji called out to him Levi had already hung up on her. Looking up to Kenny she glared at him. "Kenny! What is Levi going to do!?"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, easy there lady. I only gave him the information he asked me about. Your troubles might be all solved by his hands tonight. Let's just say it like this." Kenny smirked at her and grabbed her arm maybe a bit too forcefully. "Come on now let's get you home so you can wait for his return."

Shaking his hands off Hanji stomped past him as she grabbed her things.

"Don't touch me! If something happens to him I swear I am going to beat you up Kenny!"

Kenny shrugged and followed after her, amazed by her fire however je could see in her brown orbs. She was truly a gem for any Ackerman. Kenny saw what Levi found so attracting in her.

"So fiery. No wonder Levi fell head over heels for you. Truly perfect for us like a real Ackerman almost."

"Shut up Kenny."

Walking out of the school building hasty with Kenny right behind her, Hanji spotted only one black car in the parking lot with a tall blond woman waiting next to it.

"Who is this?" Hanji raised her eyebrow in confusion.

The blond woman with a blond low ponytail looked at them quietly, throwing her cigarette bud away and stopping at it with her heels to turn it off on the cement ground.

"Oh this is Traute. Let's say she is something like my woman. Do not mind her. She is like my bodyguard but less of the talker to strangers. Get along with her please. You two are both woman after all." Kenny said and held the door open for Hanji to take a seat in the back.

Hanji eyed Traute and nodded at her as the blond woman nodded quietly back acknowledging her polite gesture. Sitting in the back Kenny and Traute took their seats in the front, starting the engine Kenny drove off into direction to Levi's apartment.

* * *

Somewhere far away already. Levi drove with a car he got lend from Kenny with a fake car license plate. An address was already filled in into the navigation device which Levi quietly followed. Tabbing his fingers at the steering wheel Levi sighed, his eyes traveling again to the time until the arrival to the location point which was written on the display of the navigation device system.

"Still another two hour drive and I am already driving over two hours to begin with and the traffic seems to get worser... just great. At this rate I really will in no way be able to make it back home today... sorry Hanji seems like you will have to endure Kenny for at least a whole day.


	5. One more Ackerman member

Arriving at Levi's apartment Hanji put her stuff away and walked instantly to the direction of Levi and hers shared bedroom to close it along with most of the other rooms she wouldn't allow them to step in.

"Make yourself at home you two. But don't do anything unappropriated. Is ordering something to eat fine? I don't feel like cooking today."

"Sure. I doubt anyone would dare anything if old Kenny and my loyal Traute is here. Order enough for all of us." Kenny let himself flop into the big armchair in the living room, putting his feet on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Pizza is fine?" Hanji watched Kenny unhappily. If Levi would see this he would freak out this is for sure. Putting their feet on the table was a no go for a clean freak like him.

"Pepperoni Pizza with lots of cheese for me and Traute."

"Okay, and put your feet down from the table. Levi hates if it is dirty." Hanji ordered before she took out her phone.

Frowning as she saw no other new messages from Levi. Unfortunately she wished to hear from him again, to know what he was doing, if he was alright...  
Knowing she could do nothing than waiting however, she called the pizza delivery service and ordered for them.

About twenty minutes later the Pizzas got delivered and she sat down together with Kenny and Traute in the living room. Kenny in the meanwhile had built himself up some small office. A notebook opened standing in front of him, a second notebook Traute had resting on her lap, tipping quietly about god knows what inside. Kenny's cellphone was from time to time ringing, followed by him shouting orders inside to his members of his criminal group.

Hanji watched this all quietly. For a man like him, Levi was working many years long and was being raised from.

"Any news from Levi, Kenny?"

She asked out of the blue making Kenny stop his work and actually look at her.

"No. He won't call me unless something went wrong Hanji, or after he is done. I know the boy longer than you no offense. The lesser you hear the better."

Hanji grimaced.

"He will be fine. Something like this is nothing for him. I gave him way harder jobs already."

Kenny tried to reassure her actually since he found a liking to her. The woman was fierce and wild like Traute. Would probably kill if given the right trigger, the right moment like protecting her family. Exactly what the Ackermans needed.

"What work did he do for you Kenny. Tell me a bit over the past Levi, please."

A hint of interest glinting in his eyes, Kenny looked at her quietly before on his whole face started to spread a big grin.

"Where should I begin? Levi worked for me many years long. He did small deliveries just protecting his teammates mostly. Did not know what we delivered and did not care, just who the enemies where and who he needed to defeat or even kill if needed. If I gave him a target to silent he would do it. Some customers as well from ours did not pay up and so Levi was the one to get the money they own us back. Threatening them, beating them up in short. He never took any drugs or never even smoke as much as I know. Quite the clean boy as much as he is a clean freak." Kenny laughed at his own joke.

"And this is all? He did not anything else... bad?" She tried to find the right words.

Of course she believed Levi but she felt like she needed to hear it from someone's else mouth too.

"No, nothing else. Believe me here. Levi is not a killer out of pure lust. He only hurts and kills if needed. No doubts here. And to hurt and kill those who hurt you, his woman is for him needed. So understand him here, rest, calm down and wait for him." Kenny said calmly before he leaned back into the chair, watching Hanji sigh and lean back onto the couch too, sorting her feelings out and what she felt.

"I hate waiting and how troublesome you Ackermans are."

"Well you will get used to it. Welcome to our family."

Taking his gun out from his holster Kenny held the gun out to her and Hanji took it. Feeling the weight in her hands, flipping it around in her hands to inspect it.

"Levi has the exact same one. Did you ever held one of those in your own hands, Hanji? Probably not. Maybe you should get used to one and get a gun license to protect yourself in the future. Not to kill necessarily but to protect yourself. I know Levi would use it without hesitation, pulling the trigger from exactly such a gun 'bang', like this to protect you or his future children he will have from a woman even if not from you... in case you would decide to run away and break up with him."

Hanji glared at him, pointing the gun at him, finger on the trigger but her hand was shaking.

"I never said I would break up with him, Kenny."

Kenny was not scared at all, his face however turning to the side making Hanji take a glance to the side as well and only now having released that Traute had her gun out as well and was pointing the nuzzle exactly at her head, ready to shoot her before she would hurt Kenny.

"Traute it is fine, put the gun down. She won't shoot me." Kenny watched Traute put her gun down before his eyes turned again to face Hanji.  
"Hanji I like you more and more. A strong and independent woman. Levi fell for a truly special specimen of a woman."

* * *

It was around 2am in the morning as Levi parked his black car from Kenny in a dark alley between two houses, near the docks.  
According to Kenny, Floch and his two friends were inside, getting new orders and information from Yelena, one of Zeke's right hands before they would order the lower ranked members around, loading up a few containers for the big ship that stood at the docks fully filled with pricey goods. In short drugs to sell them overseas over the whole globe.

Levi could clearly see the ship even from where he stood and as he used his binoculars with night vision equipped, he could easily make out how lots of little figures loaded something in into the ship. The question was just where was Floch and his guys. Levi only cared about them and not about any of the small fries.

Dressed in completely black clothes. Black pullover with a black leather jacket on top along with a pair of black gloves to not leave any fingerprints behind, besides being harder to spot like this on top of it, Levi calmly loaded his gun with bullets and readied it, his last step was putting on to his gun before he was done and ready to go.

At the entrance of the port he spotted only one guard. What was this?

Even if the metal gate was locked just to put one guard in front of it was extremely sloppy.  
Casually walking up to the gate, a black scarf wrapped very high around himself, covering good half of his face, Levi looked the confused guard directly into the eyes.

Even as he started asking for his name and to identify himself right now or he would shoot him Levi did not hesitate even for a second. Speeding up his walk Levi grabbed the guys arm, twisted it and made him drop his gun before with a quick and accurate hit at the back of the guys neck knocked him out cold.  
Seeing the guy was silent, confirming it with a light kick, Levi grabbed the keys from the guards right pocket to unlock the gate.

"Thanks idiot." Levi muttered quietly as he walked inside.

Hiding behind some grates Levi looked around, scanning the area. Everywhere he looked were workers, near the boat however stood a very tall person with blond short hair. None of his three targets were blond however so Levi did not care who this was. He would stay away from this person however since it seemed to be some kind of leader.  
Looking to the hangar building not far from the docks Levi spotted light coming from the second floor windows and there thanks to his binoculars with night vision function, Levi could make out Floch with two other men standing there. His red hair stood out like a cherry much to Levi's luck.

"Jackpot." Levi whispered quietly to himself. Readjusting his black scarf, pulling it up to his nose level Levi started to move, he spotted a way to infiltrate the building already.

Climbing over some crates and a container easily with his trained up body, Levi reached behind the building without having to encounter any more people. Behind the building was his target however the fire escape staircase.

Slowly climbing the stairs up to not make too much noise, Levi spotted a pair of feet at the very top, guarding the door. Crouching down Levi continued to walk up very slowly, his gaze always fixated upwards to the every move of the guy. The guy sometimes looked to the right and left side, being bored out of his mind, thinking no one would ever be coming to him anyway and so observed what his colleagues were doing sometimes.

"I'm so tired and bored here... I would rather be down there and get yelled at by Yelena. She is tall but and a bit boyish looking, I wouldn't mind having those tall legs wrapped around my body and squeeze those tits." The man muttered looking at the direction of where she was supposed to be still giving orders, while wiping a droll from his mouth.

This was Levi's perfect chance he had been waiting for.

Climbing the last few stairs up as fast as possible Levi hastily kicked the guy in the face before he could even say much if any words at all and knocked him against the door. The impact was so strong that the guy was instantly out cold.  
Stepping over the guy, Levi carefully went inside and successfully had infiltrated the hangar building.

Inside he stood at a big hall on the floor below him where lots of men which were walking around, carrying, loading up the goods or yelling orders around to hurry up. Many guards around there Levi could spot too, all highly big weaponized ready to shoot holes into any intruder. Good thing Levi entered from the top and not from below.

Standing now on the opened second path, the top floor in the hangar building . It was a small opened path with a railing only which lead around the whole hall in a big square circle. Left and right side each a staircase to reach the top floor where Levi was or go below downstairs. If Levi would set a foot downstairs or get spotted now, he would most likely end holed up like cheese in seconds by the automated machine guns the guards had.

Standing in the shadows only near the wall side of the path Levi gazed at his goal. The top floor where he was had one small control room of the sort like at the backside of the hangar building and exactly in there Floch with his friends where inside, from the small window in the only door the room has, it seems to look like they were looking at some plans or maps being in a heated discussion or rather Floch was talking the most as the one with the brain from the three.

Levi licked his lips feeling his heart beating faster, he was so close.

Taking his gun out into his hands Levi took one last deep breath as he was crouched down and leaning against the door, trying to collect himself and stay calm. This was it, as soon as he would push this door open he would fire inside and quickly silence the guys. But not kill them yet. After they were immobilized Levi would lock the door from the inside and first torture them until has enough and than he would kill them and leave.

At least this was the plan. But plans never go always like you wish them to be.

* * *

Pulling the door handle down slowly millimeter after millimeters and opening the door quietly Levi sneaked inside and shot without taking a beat. The three were not even fast enough to draw their guns out properly, with wide eyes staring at the cold eyes from the dark clothed person.

"Who are y-!?"

Was all Joseph was able to say before he had his arm shot and lost his grip to his gun, with a quiet 'thud' noise he could hear it fall to the floor followed by the guns of his two friends and in the next second he found himself elbowed into his stomach with such a brute force he went down to his knees, feeling vomit bubble up inside his mouth and ready to throw up the contents of his meal from earlier. Or at least what was not digested yet fully. But the intruder whoever it was, was not finished yet. Joseph's kneeling down figure received a strong body slam practically you could say making him hit his face into the ground and into his vomit. One knocked out. Two to go.  
This pure of hatred display shocked the two so much that Tim was unable to even think fast enough or maybe think of something at all. Floch voice told him to move but it was way too late already. With a swift flying kick from Levi Tim was knocked down to the floor as well, unconscious.  
Now it was only Floch and Levi left.  
Floch because he lost his gun, pulled out a knife he held in his still good left arm since his right one was shot.

"Who are you!? And how did you get here!?"

Floch yelled and charged at Levi, but Levi was fast and he wasn't wounded like Floch. This time his height came in handy as Levi bend down and dodged Floch slashing knife at him before he kneed him with all of his strength between the legs. Floch must have felt his balls would have fallen off at this very moment upon his pained expression and how he fell to the floor, whining in pain and holding his crotch area. Levi climbed onto Floch's body, on top of sitting down before Levi pulled his scarf enough down to reveal his face. Face to face with ice cold eyes, Floch's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-y-you!?"

"I'm your worst nightmare.."

And in the next second Floch as well was knocked out cold with the force of Levi's fist making contact with his face. Huffing, Levi started to relax a little as all three were knocked out. getting up from Floch, Levi closed the door instantly and set the lock in place.

"Now to the fun part."

* * *

Getting slapped strongly across the face Floch and his group woke up with groan.  
Their vision was still blurry, their head did hurt a lot and all they could make out was a dark figure crouching down in front of them for a while before the figure got up and turned away from them to get something from the table. As the group tried to move however they quickly released they could not.

Pulling stronger at their limbs they felt being restricted and could not get up from the chair they were sitting on. Looking to the side at themselves, each friend of them they were looking at they had to notice what was wrong. Just like Joseph as he looked at Floch or Tim looking at Floch or Floch looking at them both to his left and right side with wide fearful eyes.

All three of them were tied up strongly against the chair, legs tied strongly against the front chair legs, the hands tied against the armrest the chairs had to offer with ropes as well. Onto their mouth was duct tape, making it unable for them to call for help as well.

"Don't even try moving around. It's useless. You three are my 'prey' now."

Turning his body around them after the vision became finally a little bit clearer for them they all could finally see who their kidnapper was. Levi Ackerman.

Floch made some muffled noises trying to speak but of course nothing anyone could understand came out. Levi merely shrugged and pulled out his knife walking up to him, holding it closely against his throat, the tip of the knife puncturing his skin leaving a little red drop on his skin and making Floch hitch in fear.

"I don't speak muffled noises so don't even try talking to me. But I do have some questions. Nod for yes and shake your head for no, got it? And if you lie I will hurt you with this little knife here. Same goes for your little useless weak friends here."

Nodding rather frantically as Levi pulled his knife away Levi stepped away.

"Good. Question number 1: Who of you three did touch Hanji. Was it just one or both of the useless ones or all three of you? Nod your head whoever had fun with her."

Floch hesitates for a moment but decided not to nod while only one of his friends nodded after they looked at each other. Floch had his fair share after the two were done as well with Hanji. Rather seeking fun into hurting her with his belt as example instead of sexual release.

"Tch." Levi's face darkening stepped closer to them and stabbed with no hesitation into the legs of Tim than Jospeh and lastly into Floch. Muffled crying out of pain was all they could let out.

"I told you guys no lying didn't I!? I know very well already that all you three had your share with her and tormented her for long. Lying won't help you out of your situation but only make it worser."

All of them were even more scared by now than before already, watching Levi hold out two fingers now in front of them.

"Question 2: Why Hanji Zoe? A teacher with no crime record. Example one for one nod. Because she has close contact with an Ackerman which is the archenemy of Zeke Yeager your boss. Example two for nods. Because of no reason and it was simple bad luck or example number three for the nods. Because of the time two years ago she was responsible to get you guys into deserved prison and you three wanted to take revenge on her now after you came out."

Levi watched them quietly counting the nods of heads. Relievement washing over him as he got already two nods because a little part of him still had feared his bloodline, because she was in a relationship with him got her into this mess. As he counted three times Levi stepped closer to Floch and hit him across the face with his fist strongly. The impact was so strong it almost left him with his chair being knocked over.

"Don't look at me like that. You guys did the same to my woman, right? For the right answer I didn't used my knife and you only got a blue eye. I am kind here."

Levi said with a monotone voice and grabbed his noise, twisting it until a sick cracking noise was heard.

"Well then. You three know I am very upset by now what you did to my Hanji. My woman belongs to me and this means NO ONE of your filthy hands have any right to touch her, yet you three did. Traumatizing her, hurting her so badly she needed to go to the hospital, crying herself to sleep night after night and experiencing terrible nightmares." Levi said in a low voice, while he pointed with his bloody knife at each of them. "It's only fair if I give you the same kind of punishment don't I?"

At this question they all shook their heads frantically but Levi didn't care still approaching them. Getting started with Joseph the guy on the far Left, Levi took his index finger in his hand and started to bend it backwards until it already became painful. Despite the probably begging he did under the duct tape, not that Levi could understand any of the gibberish, Levi continued to bend until Joseph finger snapped, broken. He watched him cry without batting an eye.

"Oi, you still have many intact bones left. 9 other fingers need to break still because you used these fingers to hurt my woman, they were even, some of them in my woman. You think I can allow that to stay unpunished, Joseph?"

While Levi talked he bend Joseph middle finger backwards until the sickening crack sound appeared a second time.

"For the sake of all the woman out there such animals as you three deserves nothing else."

And so Levi continued breaking finger after finger until all ten were gone. Letting Joseph rest and cry his heart out, he went to Tim to do the same and at last to Floch until all thirty fingers were broken. Ironically Floch the leader was the one crying the most, much to Levi's amusement. Such a great leader he was, even pissing into his pants already.

"Disgusting swine." Levi clicked his tongue.

They all received broken bones and a good share of beating from Levi by now. Looking more like some kind of monster now instead of a human being.  
At last taking his gun out he pointed it at Floch's head. He did enough damage on them and now all what was left to do was to silence them and escape before any of those idiots below would decide to check up on them.  
Snot was running down, mixed with their blood as they were crying still, shaking in fear as they saw the nuzzle of the gun getting pointed at them.

"I will make it quick with a head shot. Than the world will be a little cleaner from people like you..." his finger was already curling around the trigger. Just a little more pull and the gun would fire putting a big hole in Floch's head.

But just as Levi was about to pull the trigger and finish them off, he recalled Hanji's words. To not dirty his hands. To not step back into the shoes of his past self because he took all the effort to be out of them. He took so long to built up the life he had now.

He wanted to kill them. He really did and gave no shit about them but he wanted to keep Hanji as well. To see her smile, listening to her loud annoying laughing voice, have her look at him with those big brown eyes of hers...

Biting his lip Levi pulled his gun down.

"Listen, you three might have gotten an angel ascending to you by luck. A brown haired angel you really do not deserve. I will refrain from making your brain decorate the floor here and let you alive under a few conditions.  
1\. I will never ever in my whole life see you three again. Not near me, not near Hanji or anyone else close to us.  
2\. The police will arrive and you will get into prison for all the shit you did. You will confess EVERY crime you did. The rape, the drug dealing here EVERYTHING, got it?  
And last 3. You will never do anything like this to any woman again. Am I making myself clear? Should the Ackermans hear a crime getting reported by anyone of you, I will personally appear and hunt you down putting a hole into your dense foreheads. UNDERSTAND!?"

Seeing them nod quickly Levi stepped away from them, just leaving them the way they were, escaping the same way he went into the building. Reaching his car Levi sat down and sighed, taking off his dirty gloves he put them in a plastic bag along with the soaked in blood handkerchief he used to wipe his knife clean from the blood.

Done with this Levi pulled out his phone, reading he had 5 unanswered messages. All of them from Hanji throughout the day. He had turned his phone off the whole time so he didn't heard anything. But now was not the time for this.

Taking the not track able phone out from Kenny Levi called the police telling them he had to report a crime about illegal drug dealing, taking place at the docks near the hangar. And for them to please hurry. As they asked who he was Levi hung up. Now this was done too.

Starting his engine Levi drove off into the night. It was already starting to get brighter in a few hours it would be morning and Levi still had a long drive ahead of him.

* * *

"Miss Zoe!" Moblit burst into the teacher office.

It was just lunch break in school and usually no students were supposed to be here unless it was an emergency. They were supposed to be outside, resting or playing around, talking with their friends.

"Moblit? What is wrong?"

Jumping up from her chair Hanji watched him make his way up to her, panting exhausted. Did he run all the way here?

"Look at this Miss Zoe! The news!" Pointing at his phone Moblit clicked play, not caring about rules and that phones were forbidden to be turned on inside the building.

"All teachers around her approached Hanji as well. She felt Erwin standing right behind her as she stared at the phone.

'Yesterday even the police got a big step closer to stop the drug dealings of one of the biggest drug dealers around the whole world. Zeke Yeager had a ship getting loaded up with drugs to transport and sell with them worldwide, but the police came to them beforehand and stopped the deal. All drugs got confiscated and over 40 people got arrested. Another interesting thing is in the building another case got solved. Three you men, working for the criminal Zeke Yeager as well, were found tortured. They were in a bad state but alive. As the police freed the suspects they started confessing the crime of the recently happening rape case against a high school teacher Miss H.Z.. Miss H.Z. we will call her only because the family requested to keep her identity hidden. For Miss H.Z. this will be a huge step into normality most likely because all three of them will receive their deserved punishment in prison now and stay for many years locked away now. Due to the brutality they tortured their victim they will be gone for a long while to reflect on their actions. The brutally only now came out after they confessed everything. According to the police an unknown person called them and gave them the information that yesterday evening a big drug deal was happening. To whoever this unknown person was the police would like to thank him or her. Now to other news-'

Moblit turned the video off, whipping some happy tears away from his eyes.

"Miss Zoe I am so happy! The devil people got caught-"

"Thanks Moblit!" Giving him a quick hug she snatched her stuff and eyed Erwin with a look of pleading eyes, in which case Erwin only gave her a nod and smiled at her.

"Go on Hanji. I will fill in your remaining three school hours. You are excused."

Throwing his car keys at her Hanji catches them in mid air.

"Thanks Erwin! I owe you one! I will pick you up later with your car I promise!"

And with this Hanji rushed out of the school building. As she woke up in the morning the bed was still empty and Levi was nowhere in sight. Her messages or calls he did not answer either so all she could do was get ready for work and let Kenny with Traute drive her to school. Her whole day felt terrible up until now.

Sitting inside the car her phone melody turned on, an unknown number however was on the display. As she picked it up she got greeted by Kenny's loud laugh.

"Yo, Hanji. Heard the news already."

"Just now."

She put the key in the ignition and turned it around letting the blue car of Erwin turn into life. With one hand holding her phone and the other fumbling around with her seat belt. Hanji grinned most likely as wide as Kenny did.

"Told ya the brat could do it. Even if I am surprised he chooses this method. Not that I mind much like this he gave Zeke a big blow which is good for me. You have quite some influence on him it seems. Well that was all I wanted to tell ya. He called me earlier telling me he was fine and did his job and told me to piss off. Just like him. Should I really piss off however. We got such a good family bonding time since yesterday." Kenny almost sounded hurt at the other line making Hanji roll her eyes.

"I don't care as long as you keep your shady work away from us. Levi and I will not do any of this but you are unfortunately a pain in the ass and part of Levi's family too. I understand this. You raised him many years and turned him into the man he is now and the man I fell for. So who am I to say you cannot visit your nephew as long as you behave, deal?"

"Deal Missy. Damn you truly are perfect and an unique kind of woman." Kenny laughed. "Now go to your man I know you are just itching to drive to him."

Hanji's eyes went wide. "Wait how do you?"

"I have my eyes everywhere Hanji. If Levi asks me to protect his women you think I would leave you out of my sight? No need to try looking for someone watching you. You won't find them. Just go and tell my thanks to Levi as well. He probably is in his apartment by now and waiting for you to return after work." With those words Kenny hung leaving Hanji with a light uncomfortable feeling behind. But she quickly shook them off, starting to drive to Levi.

* * *

Stumbling almost into Levi's apartment Hanji unlocked the door. She threw her shoes off into a corner Levi be damned if he would scold her for doing so at the moment, placed her bag down onto the floor and loudly pushed the door closed behind before she rushed with fast steps through the long hallway. Her eyes darted to take a short peek into every room she passed, to spot him but he was nowhere yet. Now only the bedroom was left which door was suspiciously closed now. And Hanji knew very well as she did leave this morning she left the door open. This could only mean one thing.

Throwing the door open Hanji's heart was racing almost out of her chest as her eyes spotted a raven haired figure sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair was still wet, a few water drops dripping down onto his carpet. He must have been just finished getting dressed , the towel still hung around his shoulders.  
"Levi.."

Her quiet voice made him look up at her. Confusion and tiredness written all over his face at the very moment. He didn't expected her to come home until the next few hours.

The next thing what happened Levi certainly didn't expected either. With trembling lips Hanji walked up to Levi and slapped him with all the force she could muster across the face. His cheek stung painfully before he could feel herself throwing at him, pushing him backwards and making him fall onto his bed so she was lying now on top of him, tightly hugging him. Making it even hard to breath for him.

"You are such an asshole Levi Ackerman, for not answering any of my calls."

"I'm sorry." He muttered while carefully placing his hands around her body.

"And for just disappearing like this out of the blue. And for not calling me first after you were done and telling me you were fine. And for many other things..."

"I'm sorry..." Levi muttered again, inhaling her scent, nuzzling her neck. "You knew you were dating an asshole however as you signed up being my lover."

"A short, clean freak with bad vocabulary and an asshole personality sometimes." She paused and pushed her body up enough to be able to look up at him. "However at the same time full of loyalty, overprotective sometimes, and most importantly full of kindness behind all those rough edges."

She pressed her lips against his.

"Levi I heard the news... thank you for not killing them."

"Wait they already aired my doings in the news?" Levi could barely speak as Hanji attacked his lips again.

"The unknown hero everyone wants to thank for stopping a the drug deal and the case of Miss Hanji Zoe. Sure they do. But I'm glad you did not kill them because I had already decided in my mind I might have to break up with you if you would have or at least take a break from our relationship." Hanji explained, feeling Levi stiffen underneath her about her sudden revelation. It was almost cute how shocked he got.

"But you did good and so I won't have to roundhouse kick you like I used to kick those chairs and table a few years ago." Hanji smiled a him but for Levi it was like a threat, her smile leaving a cold shiver running down her spine and especially his crotch area. Better never do anything to get her angry and so close to break up with him again.

"Remind me again why you were so angry to do this to the furniture?" Levi gulped.

"I felt this angry because I found out my ex was cheating on me. So I imagined the table and chairs being him and his new lover." Hanji explaining not noticing Levi´s very troubled expression.

"Good thing I am not cheating on you then." Levi sighed feeling Hanji suck on his neck, leaving probably a hickey. "Are you horny or is this some kind of test? Not that I complain but I´m really tired. Let me sleep and than we can have sex."

"I see." Hanji stopped and switched her position to pull him into her chest which was a much better thing for Levi at the moment, just curling up into her warmth. "I was thinking.. about Kenny's words and Nanaba with Mike and us... my biology clock is ticking louder every year Levi. If the Ackerman bloodline should receive new members we should really hurry up and I at least wouldn't mind joining the Ackerman family... Kenny is not that bad as he looks like.. so..."

At those words Levi's eyes snapped open and he looked up at her. "I'm really tired so I will ask like an idiot to be sure. Shitty glasses are you proposing to me in some weird way, right now?"

"I'm not proposing. I have no ring here or do you see one?" She showed him her empty hands and blushed. "But I wouldn't say no I guess if you did is all I'm saying because we overcame this big problem and in not killing Floch and his two friends you proved yourself for me being worthy..."

Baffled by her words Levi stared at her with an opened mouth, his cheeks visible red as he jumped out of bed, rummaging through his closet suddenly at the top shelf trying to find something at the very far back it seems. As he got what he wanted it seemed he threw something to her direction which Hanji catches before Levi crawled back into bed, sudden serious expression on his face.

"Than be my shitty wife and I will give you as many brats as you want."

Opening her hands Hanji finally saw what she did catch. It was an old gold ring. Nothing fancy but looked elegant nonetheless.

"It's the ring from my mother. But for a proposing ring it should be good enough."

Watching Hanji and how she looked at the ring in her hands than back at him than onto the again and how her face turned from second to second redder Levi chuckled amused, snatching the ring away from her and grabbing her hand.

"Hanji, answer? Do you want to be my shitty wife now or not?"

"I do. I do. A million times I do."

Levi barely had time to put the ring on her ring finger, even if he seemed to be a bit big it was good enough for now. Hanji immediately throwing herself at him onto the bed, crying happy tears and saying something he couldn't make out at all between her loud unsexy sobs.

"Now you two can look for a wedding dress together Nanaba and you... but please don't say you want a double wedding. And I want to first get marriage over with me and than knock you up with a brat or two. Both stressful events I won't be able to handle even as Ackerman."

Hanji pouted, kissing him. "But a double wedding would be nice."

"Hanji... I'm tired. You got proposed and I will get you knocked up but now let me bury my head in your tits and sleep. We can talk later about a double wedding or not. You have to ask Nanaba and Mike first too..."

And with this Levi buried himself into her body, his head disappearing into her chest. Somehow in his mind he knew already he got himself into a lot of trouble, a life full of trouble, excitement and most likely driving him crazy, yet he didn't want it any other way.


End file.
